Une force inattendue
by Ice-Alex
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrent en 7ème année à Poudlard, Draco Malefoy aussi, pour leur plus grand malheur. Mais Harry va rencontrer sa soeur cachée... Avec elle, l'impossible peutil arriver ? Peut être bien...
1. Surprise et déception

Chapitre 1 - Surprise et déception

Hermione Granger, 17 ans, était debout devant une assez impressionnante pile de valises qui se trouvaient être toutes à elle. Elle semblait nerveuse et scrutait la foule qui s'entassait sur le quai, cherchant un regard familier de ses amis Harry et Ron, qu'elle n'avait pas vu des vacances.

Elle pensait que, compte tenu des évènements horribles de l'an passé, elle n'aurait plus la chance d'aller à Poudlard, c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre lui annonçant que la célèbre école de sorcellerie ouvrerait ses portes cette année pour accueillir les élèves qui le souhaitaient, elle avait été quelque peu troublée. Mais cet instant passa bien vite et laissa place à la joie…qui s'était vite transformée à son tour à de l'hystérie. Que serait-elle devenue, elle, sans ses cours et ses piles de devoirs ! Elle n'avait même pas osé y penser.

C'est alors que des cris la fit sortir de ses pensées : deux silhouettes s'avançaient vers elle, bousculant tout le monde sur leur passage, nullement gênées. Elle éclata de rire ; ah ça non ils ne changeraient jamais ces deux là !

Elle les embrassa et prit du recul pour mieux les observer. Ron avait encore pris 10 bons centimètres et il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son frère Bill. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry, il avait l'air vieillit, ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille mais son regard avait changé ; oui, c'était ça qui lui donnait un air plus âgé : son regard était emplit d'une profonde tristesse et d'une résolution sans pareille, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler en affichant un grand et sincère sourire.

Elle ne fit pas de commentaires et ce fut bientôt au tour de Ron et Harry de l'observer : Hermione avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus la petite fille aux cheveux broussailleux et aux sourcils épais de première année, ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules en une cascade de boucles brunes et sa peau avait pris un teint halé durant les vacances. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés et affichaient la joie qu'elle éprouvait au fond d'elle-même de les revoir en vie et en parfaite santé après deux longs mois.

Tu es splendide Hermione, on dirait que tu as bien profité du soleil cet été , la complimenta Ron.

- Merci , répondit-elle d'un ton léger, mes parents et moi sommes allés dans le sud de la France, il y faisait très chaud ! On a fait de la randonnée et…

- Eh bien Hermione, on dirait que tu as plein de choses à nous raconter, s'exclama Harry, mais tu nous raconteras tout ça après qu'on soit monté dans le train !

Et puis tu dois avoir des rôles de Préfettes-en-chef maintenant, ajouta Ron avec un sourire malicieux, je me trompe ?

Hermione fut troublée par ce que venait de dire son ami, elle avait complètement oublié ce détail !

En réalité les garçons euh…balbutia la rouge et or, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il y avait des préfets-en-chef et dans ma lettre, il n'était mentionné nul part que j'en faisais partie !

Elle semblait profondément déçue, c'est pourquoi le trio monta dans le train sans ajouter un mot.

Je te parie ce que tu veux que dans 30 secondes, elle va partir à la recherche de celle qui lui a fait l'affront d'être nommée préfette-en-chef à sa place, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron.

Non, je ne…

Ron s'interrompit le temps de voir Hermione rentrer, poser ses nombreuses valises et repartir aussitôt. Il la rattrapa par la manche et lui demanda :

Hé où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, je croyais que tu avais des tas de choses à nous raconter sur tes vacances !

Non désolé, s'excusa la jeune femme, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire de plus important !

Ah oui ? Et quoi exactement ? la questionna Harry d'un ton moqueur.

Eh bien comme aller voir qui sont les nouveaux préfets-en-chef, par exemple ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton rageur sous l'expression ahurie du rouquin.

Elle sortit en trombe du compartiment pour se trouver nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall, récemment devenue directrice depuis le décès d'Albus Dumbledore.

Ah Miss Granger, je vous cherchais ainsi que Monsieur Weasley, dit-elle en apercevant ce dernier qui avait suivit Hermione.

Cette dernière se mit à espérer que les nouveaux préfets-en-chef étaient Ronald et elle.

Ah oui ? dit-elle d'un ton poli qui cherchait à dissimuler l'excitation qui montait en elle, et pourquoi ça ?

Oui, reprit le professeur, je voulais vous présenter aux nouveaux préfets-en-chef.

C'est fou l'effet que quelques mots peuvent avoir sur le moral de quelqu'un. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté et se força à sourire à la directrice.

Eh bien allez-y professeur, dit-elle d'un ton faussement jovial.

Le préfet-en-chef est un garçon de Serpentard que vous connaissez très bien, Mr Malefoy venez par-là s'il vous plaît.

Un grand blond s'avança, l'air goguenard, ravi de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

Harry fut le premier à réagir :

Non professeur pas lui ! s'emporta-t-il, c'est…c'est un Mangemort et tout ce qu'il a…

Monsieur Potter ! hurla McGonagall, il me semble que les décisions de l'école ne vous regarde pas et il se trouve aussi que Monsieur Malefoy souhaiterait se racheter, il me semble donc qu'il ait droit à une deuxième chance !

Mais professeur…, tenta Ron

Non Monsieur Weasley ! La discussion est close !

Hermione était restée muette d'horreur pendant toute la scène. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas revenir à l'école comme ça après avoir pris la fuite en essayant de tuer le professeur Dumbledore, c'était une erreur et elle allait bientôt se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar !

Malefoy la regardait, visiblement amusé de voir l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de sa pire ennemie.

Bien, reprit la directrice, je vous présente la nouvelle préfète-en-chef, elle est nouvelle, je compte donc sur vous pour l'aider, elle s'appelle Ellana Evans…

**Je suis sadique hein ? Je sais c'est normal ça m'amuse tellement ! xD **

**Allez reviews please ! **


	2. Retrouvailles inéspérées et prise de bec

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles inespérées et prises de bec**

Une jeune femme s'avança, elle était plutôt grande, la peau mate et ses cheveux lisses et frangés étaient noirs de jais. Le plus particulier chez elle, c'étaient ses yeux d'un bleu si pur, presque turquoises, ce qui contrastait fortement avec le reste de sa personne. Malgré cela, elle était très belle et elle dégageait une telle pureté que lorsqu'on était en sa présence, l'on se sentait protégé de tous les dangers.

Evans…non ce n'était pas possible Harry avait dût mal entendre, non il n'avait plus aucune famille, et puis la jeune fille avait son âge, elle ne pouvait pas être sa sœur. Peut-être était-elle sa cousine ? Mais pourquoi n'en aurait-il jamais entendu parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Non, tout cela était absurde, il devait avoir mal entendu…

E…Evans, professeur ?

Oui Monsieur Potter, lui répondit-elle d'un ton confiant, Ellana est votre demi-sœur par votre mère.

Mais…Madame…C'est impossible…si elle a 17 ans…

J'y viens, j'y viens Potter, dit-elle d'un ton amusé, Ellana est votre sœur aînée, elle a 18 ans, à sa naissance votre mère n'a pas souhaité donner le nom du père, il lui est donc complètement inconnu.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il n'avait pas vu que la jeune fille s'était rapprochée de lui et elle se retrouva bientôt dans ses bras. En cet instant, il montait en lui un bonheur sans faille qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis la mort de son parrain Sirius. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait perdu toute sa famille et voilà que sa belle-sœur sortait de nul part pour le retrouver. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte pour mieux observer sa nouvelle sœur. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, elle devait plus tenir de son père.

Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?, lui demanda-t-il

Elle lui sourit, elle était sûre qu'il lui poserait la question :

J'ai grandi depuis toute petite dans une famille de sorciers d'Amérique, ce ne sont pas des sorciers comme vous, ils ont des pouvoirs plus particuliers, mais ça, je t'expliquerai plus tard…raconte-moi un peu ta vie…

Le frère et la sœur, Ron, ainsi que la directrice parlaient, visiblement ravis de ses retrouvailles. Seul Hermione semblait ne pas partager cette joie avec son ami, elle était trop occupée à dévisager Malefoy, en sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Comment avait-il pu ?… Malefoy la toisait du regard, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Alors, déçue Granger ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il continua :

Tu ne pensais quand même pas être préfette-en-chef sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Tu m'expliqueras comment tu arrive à accrocher ton insigne de préfet sur ta fourrure de sale fouine Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Comment avait-elle pu le ridiculiser ainsi devant tout le monde ? Il sentait la rage monter en lui à la vitesse d'un TGV. Il dégaina alors sa baguette, suivit de près par la rouge et or.

Tu vas me le payer Granger !

Monsieur Malefoy ! Miss Granger ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous prend ! Deux préfets se battre en duel ! Jamais vu ça ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous arrêtez tout de suite ou je vous enlève vos fonctions !

Ils baissèrent lentement leurs baguettes, continuant de s'envoyer des regards meurtriers.

Bien, reprit la directrice d'une voix légèrement tremblante, Mr Malefoy, Miss Evans, allez surveiller les couloirs.

Ils partirent tous deux en silence. Ils se firent bousculer par un nouvel élève de premier année qui courait. Ellana fit volte-face et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le décollant de 5 cm du sol. Le garçon continuait à bouger ses pieds comme pour courir, se rendant compte qu'il faisait du sur-place, il regarda ses pieds et fut terrorisé de voir qu'il ne touchaient plus le sol.

Une voix féminine retentit derrière le jeune garçon : une jeune femme l'avait soulevé du sol et le toisait d'un regard coléreux.

On ne court pas dans le train sauf si tu tiens vraiment à venir en retenue tous les soirs de ta première semaine de cours ! dit-elle d'un ton dur qu'on ne pouvait pas lui soupçonner.

Elle le lâcha et repartit sous le regard ébahi de son homologue masculin.

Eh ben dis donc t'y vas pas de main morte toi !, dit-il avec un regard amusé.

Non, j'adore être méchante ! lui répondit la jeune femme.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et éclata de rire devant la tête du jeune homme.

Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ? lui demanda ce dernier.

Oh je ne sais pas, Serpentard peut-être, tu es où toi ?

A Serpentard, se vanta-t-il, j'imagine bien la tête de Potter si tu y est envoyée !

Il éclata alors de rire sous le regard d'incompréhension de la préfette-en-chef.

Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Harry à ce que je vois ? dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Nous sommes ennemis depuis la première année, je lui ai proposé de devenir mon ami, il a refusé, c'est son problème, déclara-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Il lui raconta alors comment il humiliait Potter quand il le croisait. Il fût étonné de voir que ça l'amusait.

-oOo-

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient pris un compartiment pour eux tous seuls. Les deux garçons faisaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier. Hermione semblait d'une humeur massacrante, elle tournait les pages de son magasine avec fureur, en poussant des soupirs exaspérés.

Tu es sûre que tout vas comme tu veux Hermione ? demanda Harry d'un ton détaché.

COMMENT VOUDRAIS-TU QUE TOUT AILLES COMME JE VEUX ALORS QUE MALEFOY VIENT D'ETRE ELU PREFET-EN-CHEF AINSI QU'UNE NOUVELLE QUI VIENT JUSTE D'ARRIVER A POUDLARD ET QUI NE CONNAÎT RIEN A LA MAGIE ! TOUT CELA EST COMPLETEMENT ABSURDE ! CA AURAIT DU ETRE MOI A SA PLACE, JE SUIS TROIS FOIS PLUS DOUEE QU'ELLE !

Ellana en sais sûrement beaucoup plus que toi sur la magie si elle a été élue préfette-en-chef et pour Malefoy, on ne peux rien y faire même si c'est de la folie, ajouta-t-il devant l'air outré de la jeune fille, réagir comme tu viens de le faire ne sert qu'à lui donner plus de satisfaction, le mieux est de l'ignorer.

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour donner raison à son ami. Hermione ne leur adressa plus la parole, visiblement vexée de ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami.

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant voir Ellana et Draco qui plaisantaient amicalement.

A tout à l'heure Draco, dit-elle en refermant la porte du compartiment derrière elle.

Elle s'affala sur la banquette où était assis Harry et se mit à participer à leur partie d'échecs, donnant des conseils à Harry, qui pour la première fois, gagna contre Ron. Ils se mirent à parler de Quidditch, Ellana s'avérait être une grande supporter des Irlandais. Ils furent alors interrompus par Hermione qui les fusillait du regard depuis le début de la scène.

Tu as l'air d'apprécier Malefoy à ce que je vois, l'accusa-t-elle.

Est-ce un crime ? Il se trouve que c'est un garçon très gentil, il suffit juste d'essayer d'apprendre à le connaître.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, arborant un air triomphal. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à expliquer à sa sœur qui était Malefoy exactement, lorsqu'il fût coupé dans son élan par le professeur McGonagall, qui venait de faire irruption dans le compartiment, suivie de près par Draco Malefoy.

Miss Evans, j'ai omis de vous dire que vous partagerez une salle commune avec Mr Malefoy. Elle se situe dans les cachots, près de celle des Serpentards.

Bien professeur, répondit la concernée avec un large sourire.

La directrice sortit du compartiment, les laissant seuls avec un Draco Malefoy tout sourires. Sans prévenir, Harry se leva et se jeta sur Malefoy, qu'il plaqua contre la porte du compartiment.

Ne t'avises pas de la toucher et encore moins de la faire souffrir sinon t'es un homme mort, murmura-t-il entre ses dents de façon à ce que seul son interlocuteur ne puisse comprendre.

Harry ! Non mais ça va vraiment pas ! T'es fou ou quoi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ! s'énerva Ellana.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle dégageait une telle autorité, qu'il était quasi impossible de ne pas lui obéir. Harry lâcha la gorge de Malefoy avec regrets. Draco le toisait avec un mépris profond.

- Tu me le payera Potter, cracha-t-il avant de quitter le compartiment, blanc de rage.


	3. La répartition

Chapitre 3 : La répartition 

Le reste du voyage se passa sans aucun autre incident. Ils durent bientôt mettre leurs robes de sorciers et sortir du Poudlard Express. Ellana salua ses amis avant de rejoindre le groupe de premiers année.

La traversée du lac en barque l'avait frigorifiée, c'est pourquoi elle fut heureuse de trouver une atmosphère chaude et réconfortante lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle. C'était magnifique : le plafond magique représentait un ciel rempli d'étoiles et des chandeliers volants étaient répartis à intervalles réguliers au-dessus de quatre grandes tables où étaient déjà installés environ 300 élèves. Au fond, se trouvait une autre grande table face aux élèves, où étaient assis tous les professeurs. Juste devant la place de la directrice, sur un tabouret, était placé un vieux chapeau tout miteux. Plusieurs élèves passèrent avant elle, puis ce fut enfin son tour.

Elle s'avança, sentant sur son dos les regards de tous les élèves et professeurs. A peine le Choixpeau lui eût-il effleuré le sommet de la tête qu'il cria :

Serdaigle !

La jeune fille s'avança vers la table des Serdaigles, où on l'applaudissait à tout rompre, déçue de ne pas être avec aucun de ses amis. La répartition terminée, la nouvelle directrice se leva et le silence se fit immédiatement

Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard !

Lorsqu'elle continua sa voix avait pris un ton beaucoup plus grave, presque solennel :

Vous savez tous que Lord Voldemort est de retour, c'est lui-même qui a organisé l'assassinat du professeur Dumbledore (sa voix tremblait maintenant légèrement). C'est pourquoi il est primordial de rester tous unis face à cette nouvelle guerre. Tous les professeurs et moi-même, souhaiterions que toute hostilité entres maisons cessent, en particulier entre les Serpentards et Griffondors.

Elle peut toujours rêver, murmura Harry, regardant avec dégoût Malefoy qui tenait salon.

Le rouge et or se retourna, cherchant des yeux sa sœur à la table des Serdaigles. Celle-ci était en grande discussion avec Ernie McMillan. Il lui fit un signe de la main, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

Sur ce, bon appétit !, déclara la directrice.

Des milliers de plats sortirent de nulle part, sous les regards émerveillés des premiers année.

Le festin terminé, Ellana se hâta de rejoindre ses amis, le ventre bien rempli.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé de ma vie, déclara Ron en réprimant un rot.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, poussant un soupir d'exaspération.

La or et argent souhaita bonne nuit à ses compagnons et partit vers les cachots. Elle arriva en même temps que Draco Malefoy devant une statue représentant un hippogriffe.

Il faut que nous choisissions un mot de passe, lui expliqua-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu penses de « Sang Pur » ?

Hum non… un peu trop significatif à mon goût…

Bah propose si t'aimes pas mes idées !, se vexa le Serpentard.

Euh… qu'est-ce que tu dis de « Cave serpentem » ? Ca veut dire « Prends garde au serpent », rajouta-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de son homologue masculin.

D'accord ça me va, accepta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

« Cave serpentem », dirent-ils à l'unisson.

La statue se déplaça, laissant entrevoir une porte sculptée en bois massif. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et eut le souffle coupé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Bon, t'avances ? dit une voix masculine.

Elle se déplaça légèrement, incapable de dire un mot.

Ah pas trop tôt…

Il s'interrompit en découvrant la beauté du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Il avait l'habitude du luxe, mais là…

La pièce était grande, au centre, se trouvait un plan de travail en verre ainsi que quatre chaises. Au sol, était posée une épaisse et moelleuse moquette couleur ivoire, au fond se trouvaient deux portes : une or et argent, sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres d'or « Ellana Evans » et une autre verte et argent avec inscrit « Draco Malefoy ». A gauche, se trouvait un grand canapé en cuir noir et à droite, une grande cheminée ainsi que deux fauteuils. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres, mais le plus impressionnant dans cette pièce, c'était le plafond : c'était le même plafond magique que dans la Grande Salle, qui reflétait ce soir-là un parfait clair de lune.

Ils s'avancèrent chacun vers la porte qui leur était attribuée et la franchirent. Chacune des chambres était décorée aux couleurs de la maison du propriétaire et contenait un large lit double, ainsi qu'une immense penderie, où étaient déjà rangés tous leurs vêtements. Une luxueuse salle de bain commune comportant un jacuzzi, était attenante aux chambres.

Épuisée, la préfette-en-chef revêtit rapidement son pyjama avant de s'enfoncer dans un profond sommeil sans rêves. Le lendemain, elle trouva un Draco l'air endormi, lisant une circulaire.

Alors, bien dormi ?

Il lui répondit par un vague grognement et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire sous l'œil amusé de sa colocataire.

On doit distribuer les emplois du temps ce matin, l'informa-t-il.

Ellana lui fit un signe de tête avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Ils descendirent un peu plus tard, les emplois du temps à la main.

Tiens, tu t'occupes des Serpentards et Poufsouffles, dit-elle en lui tendant une pile de feuilles.

Les emplois du temps distribués, elle prit son petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Ernie et de quelques autres Serdaigles, tout en examinant son planning. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de cours communs avec les Griffondors ou Serpentards : Histoire de la Magie et Botanique avec les Griffondors, Métamorphose et Potions avec les Serpentards. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron qui venaient de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.

Salut Ellana ! Je te présente ma petite sœur Ginny, elle est en 6ème année.

Les deux filles se saluèrent puis la or et argent leur tendit leurs emplois du temps. Harry examina le sien puis se tourna vers Ron :

Heureusement qu'on a Lupin, sinon je ne sais pas comment je ferais pour supporter cinq heures par semaine de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal !, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

-oOo-

Cette première semaine de cours se passa bien pour Ellana et ses amis, malgré l'impressionnante pile de devoirs qui les attendait chaque soir. Le samedi matin, Ellana fut étonnée de trouver son colocataire déjà prêt avant elle :

T'es tombé du lit ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Non, j'ai un entraînement de Quiddicht, répliqua-t-il.

Ah… je peux venir ?

Si ça t'amuse…

Et tu me prêterais ton balai ?

Tu sais voler au moins ?

Bien sûr !, répondit-elle, visiblement vexée.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, ils descendirent sur le terrain, où les attendaient déjà plusieurs élèves de différentes maisons. Ellana rejoignit les gradins, tandis que Draco dirigeait son équipe sur le terrain. Après une heure d'entraînement – où Draco avait attrapé 3 fois le Vif d'or – ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de jouer en tant que Poursuiveuse.

Elle se déplaçait dans les airs avec une facilité déconcertante. Au bout de vingt minutes et de trente et un buts encaissés, la Poursuiveuse atterrit, sous les acclamations du public qui s'était rassemblé dans les tribunes. Un garçon s'avança, impressionné par l'exploit qu'elle venait de réaliser.

Salut, je me présente, je m'appelle Mathew Barney, capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddicht de Serdaigle, déclara le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

L'intéressée la lui serra chaleureusement et répondit :

Enchantée, je m'appelle Ellana Evans…

Ah oui, la sœur de Potter ? demanda-t-il.

Oui… c'est ça…, dit-elle, troublée que la nouvelle soit connue par toute l'école.

Tu voles extrêmement bien, ça doit être de famille !

…

Oui, donc, euh… oui… mon équipe cherche un Poursuiveur, est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? demanda-t-il, anxieux de la réponse de la jeune fille.

Oui, ce serait génial ! répondit celle-ci avec enthousiasme.

Très bien ! Le prochain entraînement c'est mardi soir ! Je compte sur toi !

-oOo-

Le mois de septembre laissa bientôt place à un mois d'octobre pluvieux. La or et argent se rapprochait de plus en plus de Draco, ce qui exaspérait Hermione, pour qui elle n'avait pas beaucoup de sympathie, trop sérieuse pour être normale… Elle préférait de loin la sœur de Ron, Ginny, qui était vite devenue sa meilleure amie.

Et se fut bientôt le jour fatidique du match Serdaigle/Serpentard….


	4. Le match Serdaigle Serpentard

Chapitre 4 : Le match Gryffondor/ Serpentard 

Ce jour-là, la pluie semblait tomber encore plus dru que d'habitude. La jeune fille soupira. Comment distinguer les buts adverses ou même tout simplement le Souaffle par ce temps ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle prit un rapide petit-déjeuner avant de prendre une douche bien chaude.

Une fois avoir revêtit sa tenue de Quiddicht, elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon très séré, digne du professeur McGonagall.

Elle souhaita bonne chance à Draco avant de descendre sur le terrain. Mathew avait l'air confiant, il souriait sans cesse.

Je pense qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, déclara celui-ci sous l'air ahuri de tous les joueurs, tout le monde fait de son mieux, on verra bien l'issue du match. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera bonne, avec une telle Poursuiveuse !, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille ne s'en sentit que plus mal, l'espoir de l'équipe reposait 

sur ses épaules, si elle ne réussissait pas, elle décevrait tout le monde.

Leur équipe pénétra sur le terrain sous la pluie battante. Un coup de sifflet retentit, marquant le début du match. La Poursuiveuse distinguait à peine les autres joueurs, n'apercevant que par éclairs des traînées vertes ou grises. Elle vit enfin le Souaffle, qu'elle réussit à intercepter de justesse… et le match commença enfin pour la or et argent.

Au bout de 20 minutes de jeu, le score en était à 300/60 en faveur des Serdaigles. Le ciel s'était dégagé, et le soleil pouvait enfin sécher leurs tenues trempées. Elle aperçut Draco qui fonçait en piqué, suivit d'assez loin par l'attrapeur adverse. Puis tout se passa très vite, un coup de sifflet retentit, signalant que le Serpentard avait mit fin à la partie en attrapant le Vif d'or puis un hurlement résonna dans tout le stade : un Cognard envoyé par un batteur des Serdaigles venait de percuter violemment Malefoy dans le dos, qui passa par-dessus son balai et s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit mat. La jeune femme atterrit rapidement et courut rejoindre son ami gravement blessé.

Draco ! Tu m'entends ! S'il te plait réponds-moi !

Elle le retourna précautionneusement, attentive au moindre craquement suspect du corps de son homologue masculin. Paniquée par son manque de réaction, elle colla son oreille contre le torse du jeune homme, tentant de percevoir les battements de son cœur. Elle en percevait, mais si faiblement…

La directrice accourut aux côtés de la jeune fille à présent en pleurs. Elles transportèrent toutes deux le corps du jeune homme à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh se précipita pour le soigner.

Oh là là… pauvre garçon…

Il… va… s'en… sortir… n'est-ce pas ? balbutia Ellana entre trois sanglots.

Mhhh… je ne peux pas vous répondre Miss, il est au bord du gouffre… il a plusieurs côtes et vertèbres cassées… je peux le guérir mais ça va être long et douloureux…

Elle examina ensuite la tête du Serpentard avec attention. Un filet de sang coulait dans sa nuque.

Il a subit un gros choc à la tête… ça va être extrêmement difficile de le soigner… je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver…

L'infirmière semblait bouleversée et ses mains ainsi que sa voix tremblaient lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

Pour être franche… je crois qu'il n'a quasiment aucune chance de s'en sortir… Mais je ferais tout mon possible Mademoiselle je vous le promets…

Ellana acquiesça d'un signe de tête, occupée à fixer le visage d'ange du garçon. Sans aucune trace de haine sur son visage, il semblait avoir beaucoup changé. Ses traits étaient plus doux, on aurait presque dit qu'il dormait. Pompom partit chercher des soins en grommelant quelque chose comme « sport débile… suicidaire… »

Reste avec moi, s'il te plait… dit la jeune fille en prenant la main du Serpentard. Celle-ci était glacée.

Et si…

La jeune fille mit ses mains tremblantes au-dessus du torse de Draco.

Il faut que je me concentre… penser à quelque chose d'heureux… reste s'il te plait, reste…

Ses mains se mirent à irradier une douce lueur blanchâtre. La or et argent ferma les yeux et attendit. Il y eut quelques craquements provenant sans doute, du dos du jeune homme, qui firent frissonner Ellana ; puis, la lueur s'arrêta et la Serdaigle ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Pourvu que ça ait marché…

D…Draco ? demanda-t-elle.

Il eut un faible gémissement. La or et argent sourit, puis fondit en larmes, de joies cette fois-ci. Mme Pomfresh choisi ce moment pour revenir. Elle lâcha le plateau qu'elle portait en voyant le vert et argent ouvrir les yeux.

Oh mon dieu, Mr Malefoy ! C'est… un miracle !

Ellana réprima un ricanement amer à cette pensée. Oh oui… un miracle… Mais non, il fallait qu'elle arrête, elle ne pouvait pas en parler maintenant. Ses pouvoirs devaient rester secrets…

Elle sursauta : un homme venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il avait de longs cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval et affichait un air de suffisance. Lucius Malefoy. Il s'approcha du lit, jeta un regard dédaigneux sur son fils, qui avait refermé les yeux lorsqu'il était entré, et se tourna ensuite vers Ellana, ignorant soigneusement l'infirmière.

Et toi, tu es ?

Ellana

Ellana comment ?

Evans

Ellana Evans ?

Oui !

Et tu es à … ?

Serdaigle

Et quelle est ta relation avec Draco ?

Il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs avec ses questions stupides.

Amicale, dit-elle d'un ton mauvais.

Ah… j'ai sous-estimé mon fils…

Il s'inclina devant la jeune fille et partit aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé.

« J'ai sous estimé mon fils… », cette phrase résonnait dans la tête d'Ellana. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Non, c'était impossible, il ne la connaissait même pas ! Et d'ailleurs Il ne le savait pas, alors pourquoi Lucius Malefoy le saurait-il ?…


	5. Sentiments réciproques

Chapitre 5 : Sentiments réciproques 

Elle fut tirée de ses sinistres pensées par Draco qui tentait de l'appeler, mais qui ne réussissait qu'à grogner. Elle s'approcha du lit et saisit la main du garçon. Celui-ci la regardait avec un léger sourire. Il savait qu'il lui devait la vie.

Merci… réussit-il tout de même à articuler.

Ellana lui sourit en lui déplaçant une mèche rebelle qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre…

Comment as tu fait ça ?

Fait quoi ?

Ne te moques pas de moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle… ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Oh…euh… Écoutes… je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant… mais s'il te plaît, je veux que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne !

Hum… je sais pas… tu me donnes quoi en échange ? la taquina-t-il.

Draco !

Oui ?

Promets-moi !

Te promettre quoi déjà ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir, qui fit sourire son ami. Il soupira puis répondit :

D'accord-je-te-promets-de-ne-révéler-à-personne-ce-que-je-viens-de-voir, débita-t-il en levant les yeux en ciel.

Elle eut un sourire satisfait. Ils furent interrompus par le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Eh bien Mr Malefoy, ravie de vous voir rétablit si vite ! dit-elle avec un regard qui démontrait tout le contraire. Que faites-vous ici Miss Evans ? Vous devriez pas être en cours ?

Nous sommes samedi professeur ! protesta l'intéressée.

Justement ! Sortez vous aérer au lieu de rester cloîtrée dans cette pièce ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec, qui ne laissait place à aucune discussion.

La jeune fille laissa Draco à contre cœur et sortit dans le parc, retrouver ses amis. Elle les trouva sous un arbre et s'assit parmi eux. Ceux-ci la dévisagèrent, affichant sur leurs visages un air de profond dégoût.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'enquit-elle.

Tu te serais vu accourir auprès de ce crétin ! enragea Ron.

Draco est mon ami que vous le vouliez ou non !

Un simple ami, hein ? dit Harry avec un ricanement amère.

Oui, un simple ami ! J'aurais réagit de la même façon pour n'importe lequel de vous !

Un simple ami.. non il était beaucoup plus… mais l'avouer maintenant n'était pas une bonne idée. De plus, elle n'était même pas sûre que ces sentiments soient partagés.

Ouais c'est ça, si tu crois que tu vas nous faire gober ça tu te trompes ! Ca crève les yeux ma pauvre ! répliqua Ron.

Vas-t'en sale traître ! hurla Harry.

La or et argent avait les larmes aux yeux pour la cinquième fois au moins depuis le début de la journée. Le monde était injuste… Une vie contre quatre amitiés, c'était cher payé pour un peu d'amour…

Elle alla se coucher de bonne heure, après avoir salué son colocataire qui était revenu. Le lendemain, elle se leva assez tôt après une nuit mouvementée ; et fut surprise de voir que Draco était déjà partit petit-déjeuner. Mais après tout, comme dit le proverbe « L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. »

Elle descendit petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Ernie, son seul ami qui la comprenait… ou du moins qui avait évité de lui faire un réflexion… Ellana leva la tête et regarda les centaines de hiboux qui retournaient à leurs propriétaires, leur apportant des nouvelles de leur famille. Elle se replongea dans la contemplation de son toast, nettement plus intéressant, vu qu'elle ne recevait jamais de courrier. Un hibou moyen duc s'approcha d'elle, une petite boite de velours accrochée à sa patte. La jeune fille lui fit signe de partir, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'était trompé de destinataire, mais celui-ci persistait. La or et argent se résigna donc à détacher la petite boite ; et le hibou s'envola immédiatement. Elle hésita à l'ouvrir, mais bientôt la curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence : l'étui contenait un bout de parchemin, où étaient écrits quelques mots :

_Ellana,_

_Acceptes ceci en remerciement pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, c'est un collier qui te signalera quand je suis en danger. J'ai un anneau comme ton collier, ce qui me permettra de savoir quand toi tu es en danger. Lorsque ce sera le cas, ta peau sera chauffée à blanc à l'endroit où porte le bijou. Ce n'est pas très délicat mais au moins on s'en rend compte rapidement. Rejoins moi ce soir devant la statue de la Sorcière Borgne à 18h !_

_Je pense n'avoir rien oublié ! Ah si, je crois savoir que tu t'es disputée à mon sujet avec le balafré et la belette, ne les écoutes pas et restes loin d'eux !_

_Encore merci,_

Draco 

Elle regarda ensuite l'intérieur de la boite et sortit son contenu : c'était un magnifique pendentif en forme de cœur, orné de pierres précieuses. Elle l'attacha autour de son cou. Il lui allait à la perfection.

Le soir, elle alla à son rendez-vous devant la statue mais il n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle regarda à gauche tentant de distinguer sa silhouette dans la foule d'élèves qui rejoignaient leurs salles communes. Elle fut doucement plaquée contre le mur et se retrouva devant deux grands yeux gris. Elle se blottit contre le torse du Serpentard et ils se dévisagèrent amoureusement. Il lui captura alors ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un long et doux baiser.

Je vous dérange pas trop ? retentit une voix proche d'eux.

Ils se détachèrent brutalement et se retournèrent, cherchant leur interlocuteur.

Juste un ami, hein ? ironisa Harry.

Tes commentaires tu peux te les garder !

Le rouge et or sortit sa baguette, menaçant Malefoy.

Je t'avais prévenu !

HARRY ARRETES CA TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla la jeune fille en s'interposant entre eux.

DEGAGES DE LA ELLANA ! s'énerva Harry.

Ah oui ?… D'accord je dégage et tu ne me reverras plus JAMAIS !

Elle partit comme une furie, prenant le couloir le plus proche. Les deux jeunes hommes, surpris du changement brutal de comportement de la jeune fille, la suivirent. Arrivés à l'intersection où elle avait disparut, ils la cherchèrent…mais le couloir était vide. Oubliant leur récente querelle, les deux ennemis se mirent à courir le long du corridor. Ils la cherchèrent partout dans le château, sans succès : elle avait bel et bien disparut…


	6. Réapparition mouvementée

Chapitre 6 : Réapparition mouvementée 

Clac ! Les deux garçons étaient à bout de souffle. Ils cherchaient leur amie dans tout le château, ouvrant, et refermant les portes aussitôt. Clac ! Ils se remirent à courir, cherchant une salle qu'ils n'avaient pas encore explorée lorsqu'ils percutèrent quelqu'un de plein fouet et tombèrent à la renverse. Ils se relevèrent en massant leurs membres endoloris et se rendirent compte avec effroi que la personne qu'ils avaient bousculée était la directrice. Celle-ci les observait, visiblement surprise de voir les deux ennemis de toujours ensemble.

P… Professeur… désolé… s'excusa le rouge et or.

Madame, Ellana a disparue ! s'exclama le blond.

Que voulez-vous dire par…disparue Mr Malefoy ?

Nous nous sommes disputés puis elle est partie et nous ne la trouvons pas ! répondit Harry.

Eh bien, Mr Potter, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! Elle ne doit pas être bien loin !

Mais professeur… elle m'a dit que je ne la reverrai plus jamais ! C'est qu'elle est partie d'ici !

Écoutez Potter, il est impossible de sortir ou d'entrer à Poudlard, les entrées étant surveillées, ainsi que, je suis sûre que Miss Granger vous l'a souvent rappelé, de transplaner dans l'enceinte du collège ! Maintenant, si vous m'excusez tous les deux, j'ai des copies à corriger ! Bonsoir messieurs !

Elle doit sûrement avoir raison… dit Draco tout en essayant de s'en convaincre.

La carte du Maraudeur… murmura Harry.

Quoi ?

Non rien !

Et, sans prévenir, le rouge et or parti en courant.

Complètement cinglé ! s'exclama le Serpentard avant de rejoindre sa salle commune.

-oOo-

Harry se rua dans la salle commune des Gryffondors sous l'œil étonné de ses amis et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient de son dortoir. Il défit sa malle, envoyant ses habits voler à travers la pièce, lorsqu'il trouva l'objet qu'il cherchait. Il déplia le parchemin fébrilement, tout en redescendant l'escalier.

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin vierge.

Il étala alors la carte qui était apparue sur la table la plus proche, rapidement rejoint par ses amis.

Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny.

…

Les yeux du garçon bougeaient à une allure folle, cherchant le nom de sa sœur sur la carte.

Harry ? risqua Hermione.

…

Le rouge et or leva les yeux, sa recherche terminée, plus paniqué que jamais.

T'as l'intention de nous faire marner encore longtemps ? s'énerva Ron.

Harry le fixa avant de répondre en un murmure inaudible :

Ellana a disparue…

Il leur raconta ensuite ce qu'il s'était passé. A la fin de son récit, un lourd silence pesa sur les amis.

-oOo-

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition d'Ellana, tous les élèves étaient maintenant au courant. La tension d'Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron et Ginny augmentait de jour en jour. Même Hermione ne suivait plus les cours, rongée par l'inquiétude. Harry détestait encore plus (si c'était possible) Malefoy, persuadé que si celui-ci n'avait pas usé de son charme pour séduire sa sœur, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Quant à Draco, son humeur était encore plus exécrable qu'avant, ne perdant aucune occasion d'enlever des points ou d'infliger des retenues aux Gryffondors.

Ils descendaient dans la Grande Salle pour dîner lorsque Draco les interpella :

Hé Potter !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? cracha Ron.

Depuis quand tu t'appelles Potter, Weasmoche ?

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry avant de poursuivre :

J'ai reçu un mot d'Ellana, dit-il tout en savourant l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

Donnes-le moi ! ordonna Harry.

Et le mot magique Potter ?

S'il te plait… marmonna-t-il.

S'il te plait qui ?

S'il te plait Malefoy ! s'énerva Harry.

Draco sortit un petit bout de parchemin de sa poche avant de le lui tendre avec un sourire narquois. Hermione, Ron et Ginny se penchèrent par-dessus l'épaule de leur ami pour déchiffrer le message.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas…_

Harry retourna le bout de parchemin, mais rien n'était inscrit sur le verso. Il redonna le mot à Draco, murmura un vague merci et entra dans la Grande Salle, suivi par ses mais. C'est déçus mais quelque peu rassurés qu'ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors.

De grandes flammes apparurent entre la table des Serdaigles et celle des Gryffondors. Les langues de feu disparurent presque aussitôt et laissèrent voir deux personnes : Ellana ainsi qu'un grand homme armé d'un poignard. L'homme avait passé un bras autour du cou de la jeune fille, la menaçant avec son poignard.

Acceptes ! exigea-t-il.

Plutôt crever ! cracha Ellana.

L'homme appuya alors la lame contre le cou de la jeune fille, d'où coula un mince filet de sang. Elle disparut aussitôt dans une pluie d'étincelles bleues électriques, se rematérialisant à trois mètres de son adversaire.

Très bien, dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il tenait à présent dans sa main droite une boule d'énergie concentrée. Tout le monde présent dans la salle était incapable d'agir, leur cerveau étant comme bloqué par la peur de cette magie qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Contrairement à eux, la jeune fille arborait, contre toute attente, un air serein et le fixait avec un regard amusé. Elle tendit sa main et apparu dans celle-ci une boule d'énergie identique à celle de son adversaire. La surprise qui était apparue sur le visage de celui-ci à la vision de la boule d'énergie disparue vite et il la jaugeait à présent du regard.

Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer ses adversaires, Victor…

Il lui répondit par un regard meurtrier et lança alors sa boule, imité par Ellana. Celles-ci se percutèrent, envoyant gerber des étincelles un peu partout. Les rivaux s'étant éloignés l'un de l'autre, les étincelles ne les atteignirent pas.

Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi ! déclara Victor.

Ah oui ! Voyons ça ! répliqua-t-elle.

Une deuxième boule d'énergie fondit sur elle. Tout espoir semblait perdu, lorsqu'elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et la boule revint comme un boomerang. La décharge d'énergie se rapprochait de plus en plus de Victor, sous le regard terrorisé et impuissant de celui-ci.

Toutes mes condoléances, murmura la or et argent.

La sphère atteignit enfin sa cible, lui arrachant un cri de douleur presque inhumain… et Victor disparu à jamais dans un grand jet de flammes.

Plus personne ne bougea pendant quelques instants, le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis un brouhaha commença à monter dans la salle. Harry fut le premier à se ressaisir, suivi par Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Draco. Ils se précipitèrent auprès de leur amie, qui les observa avec un regard noir (sauf pour Draco).

Ellana, ça va ? demanda Draco.

Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux…

Ellana ? risqua Harry.

Oui !

Je suis vraiment désolé… murmura-t-il, penaud.

C'est pas grave, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Ils s'étreignirent, puis ils furent interrompus par la directrice qui accourait vers eux :

Miss Evans, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ! Qui était-ce ? Un Mangemort ?

Non professeur, ce n'était pas un sorcier de notre monde… c'était un des nombreux serviteurs de la Source…

De la Source ?

Oui, du mal si vous préférez… la Source, c'est l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal, malheureusement, elle a basculé du côté obscur…

Hum… et risquons-nous de nouvelles attaques ?

Je ne pense pas professeur, c'est moi qui l'ai mené ici et maintenant qu'il est mort…

Bon… très bien… alors bonsoir jeunes gens ! dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Suivez-moi ! ordonna Ellana.

Les amis obéirent, et ils se retrouvèrent dix minutes plus tard dans la Salle sur Demande.

Bien… je voulais vous parler, surtout à toi, Harry…

Celui-ci jeta un regard mauvais à Malefoy :

Et lui il…

Oui, il a le droit d'entendre tout ce qui va être révélé ce soir !

Ok t 'énerve pas ! dit Ginny.

Bon alors… je voulais vous parler des Horcruxes…

L'attention de toutes les personnes augmenta d'un cran sur ces paroles.

Je voudrais qu'on fasse le compte, poursuivit la Serdaigle, nous savons qu'il en possède 7 : un a été détruit lorsque tu avais 2 ans et que tu l'as vaincu, un autre était le journal de Jésudor, un est dans le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, un dans lui-même, un autre dans son serpent Nagini et pour les deux qui restent on ne sait pas vraiment… c'est ça ?

Oui, murmura Harry, ça fait qu'il en reste quatre à trouver puis à détruire…

Moins un, dit la jeune fille en retirant de son cou un médaillon en forme de serpent.

Le médaillon… comment l'as tu eu ? demanda Ron.

C'est une longue histoire… que je vous raconterai plus tard ! ajouta la Serdaigle tout en donnant le serpent à son frère, il faudra le donner à McGonagall…

Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Harry.

Bien, poursuivit-elle, à toi Draco racontes-nous un peu…


	7. Le récit de Draco

Chapitre 7 : Le récit de Draco 

Raconter quoi ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Ce qui s'est passé à la fin de l'année dernière après que tu aies fui, répondit Harry.

C'est vraiment indispensable ? dit-il avec une grimace.

Oui.

Bien, tout commence, comme tu l'as si bien précisé, après que j'aie fui accompagné de Rogue…

-Flash-Back-

Mes poumons étaient en feu, mes jambes ne supportaient plus le poids de mon corps. J'en avais assez de courir, je voulais que ça s'arrête enfin, seule ma peur m'empêchait de m'écrouler. Rogue lançait des sorts à Potter pour ne pas qu'il nous rattrape. Une fois celui-ci hors jeu, nous nous remîmes à courir ; le portail dépassé, nous pénétrâmes dans Pré-Au-Lard, où nous attendait un petit groupe de Mangemorts. Mon père ne faisait pas parti d'eux, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs. Avery regarda Rogue avec un air interrogatif auquel il répondit par un imperceptible hochement de tête. Mon ancien professeur m'attrapa le bras, et nous nous retrouvâmes quelques instants plus tard au Manoir Malefoy. Nous avançâmes silencieusement le long du chemin boueux qui menait à l'entrée. Ce manoir que je trouvai autrefois chaleureux et accueillant me paraissait maintenant froid et mystérieux. Un petit homme trapu vint nous accueillir :

Le Maître vous attend dans le salon, balbutia-t-il.

Je m'avançai vers la porte, suivi par Rogue, mis ma main sur la poignée et la tourna lentement. La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger déclic et nous pénétrâmes dans le salon. Mes jambes menaçaient de lâcher et mes membres étaient agités de tremblements incontrôlables. Que n'aurais-je pas donner à ce moment là pour posséder le courage d'un Gryffondor. Mais non, j'étais à Serpentard et ça ne pouvait pas changer. La pièce avait beaucoup changée : toute idée de luxe avait disparue, elle ne comportait qu'une grande table de bois au centre, et un fauteuil tourné vers la cheminée, sur lequel _quelqu'un_ était visiblement assis.

Eh bien Draco entre, ne soit pas timide ! susurra cette voix reconnaissable entre toutes et que je détestai tout autant.

Le fauteuil se tourna vers moi, me laissant voir une figure blanche, des yeux rouges et des narines en formes de fentes. On aurait dit un serpent. Un frisson parcouru mon corps, et Voldemort reprit la parole :

Il est mort ?

Oui… Maître, m'entendis-je répondre.

Bien… très bien… Est-ce toi qui t'en ai chargé ?

Que devais-je répondre ? Un non m'attirerait les foudres du Seigneur ; mais si je disais oui, il comprendrait que je mentais et cela reviendrait au même, voir pire.

N… Non mon Seigneur.

Tu me déçois Draco… ta tante et ton père ne t'ont donc rien appris ? Ou peut-être ne connaissais-tu pas la formule ? Voyons… je te pensais plus intelligent… Que vais-je faire de toi maintenant ?

Pardonnez-moi Maître… dis-je.

Il me fixait de ses yeux rouges sang et moi, je n'osai même pas lever les yeux. J'avais honte, honte de ma lâcheté, honte d'être ce que je suis, honte de ressembler de plus en plus à mon père… Ma mère avait pourtant essayé de me donner une bonne éducation, mais mon père démolissait tout par-derrière. J'avais honte, tout simplement honte de moi.

Alors Draco, je répète une dernière fois : Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué toi même ?

J'étais piégé, je ne voulais pas admettre que tuer quelqu'un me faisait peur ; il m'aurait rit au nez.

Je… je ne sais pas Lord… je…

Il suffit ! Je vais donc être obligé de te forger le caractère moi-même ! _Endoloris !_

Un jet de lumière rouge me frappa de plein fouet, et je tombai sur le sol. C'était atroce, je hurlai sans fin, me tordant de douleur sur le sol froid, sous les rires des autres Mangemorts présents. Voldemort se décida enfin à stopper cette torture. Mon corps n'était plus qu'une masse douloureuse, mais le peu de fierté qui me restait m'obligeait à me relever et à regarder mon adversaire dans les yeux. Une profonde haine m'envahi pour cet être à peine humain. Voyant que je le regardai enfin, il reprit :

Peut-être vas-tu enfin avouer que tu es lâche ? murmura-t-il.

Non ! répondis-je, plus par bêtise que par courage.

Les rires des Mangemorts s'étaient tus et ils me regardaient à présent comme si je venais de me transformer en un Scrout à Pétard particulièrement repoussant. Je me rendis malheureusement compte trop tard de mon erreur.

Eh bien Draco, tu es plus coriace que ton cher père… Si le Doloris n'a aucun effet, essayons autre chose, veux tu ? susurra-t-il avec un sourire mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le regard de défi que je lui portai s'estompa vite lorsqu'il prononça ces mots :

Queudver, va me chercher Narcissa ! ordonna-t-il, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

La surprise qui s'était peinte sur mon visage laissa place à l'effroi, qui laissa lui-même place au désespoir. Ma mère… qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Je fus vite tiré de mes pensées par une grande femme qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Ma mère… elle était mince et sa robe noire faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau ainsi que les mêmes cheveux blonds que les miens. Elle s'avança vers moi, me prit doucement dans ses bras et me murmura à l'oreille :

Fais le bon choix avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Puis elle se détacha de moi et avança vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres :

Vous m'avez fait demander Maître ?

Oui, désolé Narcissa… _Avada Kedavra !_

Un éclair vert traversa la pièce, touchant ma mère en pleine poitrine. Je fermai les yeux : pourquoi elle ? A cause de ma fichue fierté, l'être qui m'était le plus cher venait de quitter ce monde. J'ouvrai les yeux et m'agenouillai auprès d'elle. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Tout m'était égal à présent. Pourquoi vivre ? Pourquoi mourir ? Non, je devais vivre, me battre, pour le souvenir de ma mère, pour qu'elle puisse être fière de son fils même de là où elle était. Je lui prit sa main entre mes doigts tremblants.

Je me mit à sangloter, serrant la tête de ma mère contre mon torse. Les rires fusèrent et mon père se détacha du groupe de Mangemorts, un air indifférent affiché sur son visage en regardant le corps de sa femme. C'était un monstre, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot : un monstre. J'avais envie de le secouer, de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie, mais je n'en fit rien. Toujours ce fichu courage des Serpentards…

Tu me déçois mon fils…

Je l'observais avec dégoût, cherchant une réplique cinglante à lui cracher à la figure ; lorsque Voldemort, qui était resté silencieux durant la scène, reprit la parole :

Alors, tu as compris maintenant Draco ?

J'avais envie de lui répondre que non, tout ce que je comprenais c'est qu'il était un être abject, immonde et que je vengerai ma mère, même si cela devait me coûter la vie. Mais ma ruse de Serpentard me souffla tout autre chose : Oui, j'allai venger ma mère, mais lui cracher toutes ses choses ne me serviraient qu'à aller rejoindre ma mère de suite. Je choisi donc la solution la plus simple, digne d'un vert et argent :

Oui Lord.

Bien.. Poudlard va réouvrir, tu feras croire que tu veux te faire pardonner et tu continueras tes études, tout en nous signalant si quelque chose arrivait…

J'acquiesçai, heureux de ne pas devoir tuer quelqu'un. Mais si il voulait des informations, il pouvait toujours rêver…

-Fin du flash-back-

Son récit fini, Draco leva enfin les yeux, découvrant avec le plus grand agacement que tous le regardaient avec un mélange d'effroi et de pitié, même Ellana qui était venue se blottir contre lui.

- JE NE VEUX PAS DE VOTRE PITIE ! hurla-t-il, se dégageant brutalement de la jeune fille et quittant la pièce, en colère contre lui-même.


	8. La quête du serpent

Chapitre 8 : La quête du serpent 

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, les amis étant trop choqués pour parler. Les quatre Gryffondors avaient découvert que cet être méprisant de Draco Malefoy pouvait exprimer d'autres sentiments que la colère et la haine… ou était-ce une comédie ? Le grand Malefoy capable d'aimer une personne d'un amour sincère ? De pleurer ? Harry en était de plus en plus convaincu : après tout, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait pleurer et il avait l'air d'aimer sincèrement Ellana : ses yeux le prouvaient.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny, contrairement à Harry et malgré la tristesse qui était apparue sur leurs visages durant le récit de Draco, ils arboraient un air exaspéré. Eux n'avaient évidemment pas étés témoins de ce qu'avait vu Harry. Ellana soupira, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire sortir de leurs pensées.

Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le consoler ? demanda Ron, railleur.

Il a besoin d'être seul.

Tu serais pourtant la seule personne qui puisse faire quelque chose pour lui… murmura Harry, pensif.

Je ne sais pas Harry… c'est tout nouveau, tu comprends ?

Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit…

Hé ! Stop ! Je ne suis plus… j'ai du rater un épisode… s'exclama Ginny.

Ellana sort avec Malefoy… quelle belle histoire d'amour… expliqua Ron, sans pouvoir retenir une grimace qui n'échappa pas à la jeune Serdaigle,

Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des tiennes ! répliqua Ellana.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent cramoisies, tout comme son visage. Comment savait-elle ? Il sortait avec Hermione depuis les vacances, mais depuis la rentrée, c'était devenu plus… amical. Mais il s'était promis de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Décidément, cette fille savait toujours tout… pire qu'Hermione !

On devrait s'occuper de Nagini, Harry, proposa Ellana.

Quand ? Maintenant ?

Ca ne devrait pas être si compliqué…

Non… juste Voldemort nous tuera à peine arrivés, ironisa Harry.

Il n'aura pas le temps, nous serons beaucoup plus rapides que lui !

Cet argument était ridicule, mais il avait inconsciemment envie de faire quelque chose, de se battre pour que Voldemort paye tous ses crimes…

Et tu oublies un petit détail…

Ah, oui ? Et quoi s'il te plait ?

Déjà, on ne sait pas où il se trouve et ensuite, nous n'avons aucun moyen de transport vu qu'on ne peut pas sortir de l'enceinte du château !

Tu as TOUT faux ! dit-elle en riant, Moi, je sais où il est, et n'oublie pas que je peux transplaner même ici !

Je ne trouve rien à redire…

Parfait ! Nous partons demain matin !

Et nous, on vous accompagne ! compléta Hermione.

Certainement pas ! s'exclamèrent-il en cœur.

Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua Ginny.

Harry s'approcha d'elle, mit ses mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille, et détailla chaque parcelle de son visage…

Je ne veux pas te perdre…, murmura-t-il, tu comprends, je ne veux pas qu'_il_ t'utilise…

La jeune Gryffondor acquiesça, enfouissant son visage dans la nuque du « Survivant ».

-oOo-

Le lendemain matin, Ellana s'habilla chaudement, accrocha sa cape de voyage sur ses épaules et pénétra dans sa salle commune. Draco n'était apparemment pas encore levé. Elle toqua à la porte de sa chambre, puis, n'obtenant pas de réponse, elle poussa la porte.

Il était là, debout, regardant le parc sous la pluie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la préfète entrer. Elle s'avança doucement, attentive à ne pas faire de bruit et enlaça la taille du garçon de ses bras. Il sursauta, surpris, puis il s'apaisa en la reconnaissant. Il se sentait bien là, dans les bras de la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux, à présent. Il oublia quelques instants ses problèmes, se laissant bercer par leurs battements de cœur à l'unisson. Elle prit enfin la parole, brisant le cocon de paix de Draco :

Je m'en vais.

Quoi !

Il se détacha de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le bleu océan de ses yeux.

Je vais chercher un Horcruxe avec Harry.

L'inquiétude se lisait dans le regard de Draco lorsqu'il reprit :

Lequel ?

Nagini.

Mais c'est dangereux !

Ne t'inquiète pas…

Promet-moi de revenir !

Évidemment ! Où veux-tu que j'aille ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Ils descendirent tous les deux, Draco ayant insisté pour l'accompagner, et se rendirent dans le hall, où Harry attendait Ellana. En voyant Draco, il ne put retenir la question qu'il brûlait de poser depuis un certain temps :

Tu as vraiment changé de camp, alors ?

Oui.

Donc tu n'es plus un Mangemort ?

T'aimes bien être sûr toi ! dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Désolé.

Pas grave.

Première conversation civilisée avec Malefoy : cela constituait un grand pas en avant !

Bon, nous devrions y aller !

Oui, je crois aussi, dit-elle en se tournant vers Draco.

N'oublie pas ta promesse, lui chuchota-t-il.

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle l'embrassa rapidement puis se rapprocha d'Harry et lui proposa son bras. Il s'y cramponna, attendant cette sensation qu'il détestait tellement. Mais elle ne vint pas, il sentit juste une souffle de vent puis la fraîcheur de cette matinée d'automne lui sauta à la gorge. Il ouvrit les yeux, tout en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. Devant eux, s'étendait un vaste domaine : le Manoir Malefoy. Comme l'avait décrit Draco, il semblait froid et austère. Ellana s'avança sur le chemin, ne prenant aucune précaution pour ne pas être vue.

Hé ! T'es folle ! N'importe qui peut nous voir !

Pff… Regarde bien Harry, qui pourrait, derrière ses planches ?

En effet, les fenêtres du manoir étaient barricadées par de solides planches de bois. Quiconque y serait venu n'aurait vu qu'un vulnérable manoir abandonné, certainement pas le repaire du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Harry consentit enfin à emprunter le même chemin que sa sœur, toutefois attentif au moindre bruit suspect. Ils arrivèrent devant une imposante porte d'entrée en bois sombre.

Tu vas m'attendre ici, d'accord ? dit Ellana tout en examinant la porte.

Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'attendre devant la porte comme un idiot !

D'accord la prochaine fois j'y vais sans toi !

Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux !

Ah oui ! Tu m'attendra ici parce que si tu viens, tu ne feras que m'encombrer et te mettre en danger pour rien ! C'est compris cette fois ?

Elle avait dit ça à toute vitesse et très violemment : c'en était presque terrifiant.

Mouais… grogna-t-il.

La jeune fille se radoucit instantanément :

Très bien je reviens tout de suite.. et ne BOUGE PAS ! _Alhomora !_

Elle pénétra dans le hall d'entrée et referma la porte derrière elle. Une dizaine de portes s'ouvraient à elle, mais curieusement, elle n'hésita pas et ouvrit la dernière tout en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle entra dans une pièce qui semblait être une salle de réunion : des piles de parchemins recouverts d'une fine écriture reposaient sur une grande table. Personne n'était présent dans la salle, hormis une ombre noire qui semblait glisser vers Ellana : Nagini. Le serpent se dressa, sifflant furieusement. La jeune fille s'accroupit et fixa Nagini dans les yeux, nullement intimidée par l'air menaçant du reptile. Il se calma rapidement, puis inclina la tête en signe de révérence. La Serdaigle murmura quelques mots en Fourchelang au serpent puis se releva et sortit de la pièce, suivie par Nagini.

La surprise apparue sur le visage d'Harry, laissa place à l'incompréhension :

Mais… pourquoi te suit-il ?

Parce qu'il m'obéit.

Et pourquoi…

Le serpent l'interrompit : il s'était dressé, menaçant Harry. Ellana le calma d'un regard, mais elle lui était reconnaissante : il lui avait épargné de répondre à quelque question embarrassante... Elle attrapa le reptile d'une main, Harry de l'autre, et ils se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard dans le hall de Poudlard.

Harry regarda sa montre : leur mission n'avait durée que trente minutes. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bureau de McGonagall.

« Bierraubeurre ».

Le frère et la sœur montèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse, pénétrant dans le bureau de la directrice. Rien n'avait changé de place depuis le décès d'Albus Dumbledore, à part l'ajout d'un tableau à ceux des anciens directeurs : Dumbledore. Celui-ci les observait, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Albus, comment vas-tu ?

Ellana, heureux de te voir ici !

« Albus ? » , « Ellana ? » Se connaissaient-ils ? Des centaines de questions déboulèrent dans le cerveau de Harry.

Ellana se tourna ensuite vers le professeur McGonagall, qui semblait se poser les mêmes questions qu'Harry, et lui tendit le serpent :

Ceci est un Horcruxe, pouvez-vous le détruire ?

Ca aussi, continua Harry en lui donnant le médaillon de Serpentard.

McGonagall les regardait, ahurie :

Mais… où les avez-vous eus ?

Minerva, détruisez-les s'il vous plait ! ordonna Dumbledore qui semblait aux anges.

Elle exécuta, toujours bouleversée, et prononça une formule qui ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprit puis un fil d'or sortit de sa baguette et s'enroula autour du serpent. Celui-ci se désintégra dans un bruit de pétard, puis la directrice répéta ce procédé pour le médaillon. Une fois ceci terminé, elle se rassit à son bureau et congédia les deux jeunes gens.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées : tout semblait si facile avec Ellana…


	9. Une visite imprévue

Chapitre 9 : Une visite imprévue 

Ellana et Harry courraient dans le couloir, en retard de vingt minutes pour leur cours en commun de Botanique. Ils franchirent les cinq premières serres à toute vitesse, ralentissant à la sixième, pour éviter de faire une entrée fracassante.

Désolés d'être en retard professeur !

Pourrais-je savoir où vous étiez ? tempêta le professeur Chourave.

Celle-ci était sur les nerfs depuis le décès de Dumbledore, qui l'avait énormément chamboulée.

Nous étions dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Ah… bon… dans ce cas… Allez vous installer et tâchez de ne plus vous faire remarquer !

Ils s'assirent aux côtés de Ron et Hermione, sous les regards curieux de leurs camarades.

Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Vous n'avez pas mis beaucoup de temps, comment ça se fait ? murmura Hermione pendant que le professeur reprenait ses explications.

Oh, rien de spécial, répondirent-ils, mimant un soudain intérêt pour le cours.

Malgré la curiosité qui dévorait les deux Gryffondors, ils n'insistèrent pas, conscients qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à leur tirer de plus amples informations.

Une fois le cours terminé, ils les assaillirent à nouveau de questions. Ellana se tourna vers Harry, amusée par l'attitude de ses compagnons :

Je te laisse leur raconter, j'ai cours de Potions, je ferais mieux de ne pas arriver en retard !

Harry acquiesça promptement : il pourrait enfin faire part à ses amis de ses tourments.

Alors ? Raconte ! ordonna Ron.

Je ne sais pas… c'était vraiment… bizarre… elle a voulu que je reste dehors, et elle est revenue pas longtemps après… suivie par Nagini… je ne comprends pas… il lui obéissait…

Il est stupide, c'est tout ! s'exclama Ron.

Hum… non… je ne pense pas que Tu-Sais-Qui ait confié une partie de son âme à un animal sans cervelle… intervint Hermione.

C'est bien ça le problème… Comment a-t-elle fait ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

Ils se regardèrent, préférant ne pas voir la vérité qui leur sautait aux yeux.

Il faudrait lui en parler… lui demander… nous ne pouvons pas l'accuser de quelque chose d'aussi grave sans avoir de preuves… murmura Hermione.

Oui ! Bien sûr ! « Tiens, salut Ellana ! Dis-moi, tu serais pas une Mangemort par hasard ? » Très crédible…

Hum… essaye de voir si elle a la Marque, proposa Ron.

Ah oui ? Et comment ? Je dois attendre l'été prochain qu'elle mette des débardeurs, c'est ça ? répliqua Harry, maintenant de mauvaise humeur.

Écoute Harry, nous ne sommes pas Ellana, alors s'il te plait, évite de passer ta mauvaise humeur sur nous ! s'énerva Hermione.

Désolé… peut-être Malefoy saurait quelque chose ?

Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller lui poser la question… maugréa Ron.

Harry lui répondit par un grognement et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose.

Ellana se dirigeait vers les cachots lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Draco et celle de Pansy Parkinson devant la salle de Potions. Ceux-ci parlaient, où plutôt, Pansy semblait raconter quelque chose de très intéressant dont le Serpentard se fichait éperdument. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards désespérés à sa montre, attendant avec impatience le cours qui le soustrairait à ce supplice.

Ellana sourit en observant le petit manège de Draco : allait-elle venir à son secours ? Un non était très tentant… C'était cruel mais tellement divertissant ! Non… ce qui serait vraiment drôle, c'était de rendre Pansy jalouse…

Draco !

L'interpellé se retourna, et un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il reconnut Ellana. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, sous l'œil écœuré de la Serpentard. La jeune femme se détacha de Draco et se tourna alors vers Pansy, lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.

Drakichou, tu ne me présentes pas ? minauda la verte et argent.

Je ne suis pas ton « Drakichou » ! répliqua-t-il, agacé.

Mais…

Ca c'est bien passé ? la coupa Draco en se tournant vers Ellana.

Oui, pas d'imprévus…

Ils furent interrompus par le professeur Slughorn, qui leur ordonna d'entrer. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte, laissant Pansy bouder dans son coin. Slughorn allait donner les explications pour la potion à préparer, lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par un coup donné à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant voir la directrice, suivie par… _Lucius Malefoy._

Mr Malefoy, votre père souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous en privé, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Draco se leva en silence, sous le regard inquiet de sa voisine, qui hésitait à le suivre ou non. Il quitta la pièce, reprenant son habituel masque de mépris.

Pas de Draco au déjeuner, ni plus tard au dîner. Ellana commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle entre dans sa salle commune. Elle fut soulagée de le voir là, avachit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Draco… que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement la jeune femme.

Il lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. La or et argent s'assit alors sur les genoux de Draco et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du Serpentard, se blottissant contre lui.

Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Le jeune homme soupira, peu habitué aux démonstrations de tendresse de ce genre, et il déballa, pour la deuxième fois en un court laps de temps, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Flash-Back-

Je me levai lentement, fixant mon père des yeux. Que me voulait-il ? comment avait-il réussit à convaincre McGonagall de le laisser me voir ? Des menaces ? Non, la vieille chouette ne se laisserait pas impressionner pour si peu. Je quittai la pièce, curieux mais toutefois appréhensif de ce qui allait suivre.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au croisement d'un couloir, et la directrice nous laissa seuls pour retourner dans son bureau.

Allons nous promener, ordonna mon père.

Une fois dehors, il reprit enfin la parole :

Je suppose que rien d'anormal ne s'est produit, compte tenu que tu n'as pas eu l'amabilité de nous donner de tes nouvelles ?

Non, mentis-je.

Et tu n'es au courant de rien qui pourrait s'organiser ? poursuivit-il.

Non, pas à ma connaissance.

Bien… très bien… ils ont trop peur les idiots…

Tu es venir pour me dire ça ? m'impatientai-je.

Non… mais puisque tu sembles si pressé… allons droit au but… Notre Maitre veut que nous attaquions Poudlard le 2 novembre, déclara-t-il d'un air machiavélique.

Si tôt ? m'exclamai-je.

Oui, car s'ils venaient à être mis au courant par un quelconque membre de l'Ordre, ils n'auraient pas le temps de préparer une défense efficace… De plus, le bal d'Halloween se déroule dans la nuit du 31 au 1er novembre, ils auront donc encore l'esprit embué par cette fête. Un plan parfait, n'est-ce pas ?

Mouais…

Eh bien Draco, tu devrais être plus enthousiaste ! Tu as déjà déçu le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois, tâche de ne pas recommencer ! m'ordonna-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, incapable de dire autre chose et encore horrifié par ce plan qu'avait concocté Voldemort. Il partit, me laissant seul dans le silence et le froid du parc.

-Fin du Flash-back-

Toute trace de supériorité habituelle sur le visage du Serpentard avait disparue et était remplacée par une profonde lassitude.

Nous serons prêts, Draco.

On est jamais prêt pour mourir…

Ne dis pas ça ! Nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux, et quelques septièmes années sont bien aussi forts qu'eux ! De toute façon, tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec moi, vu que j'ai _toujours_ raison ! plaisanta-t-elle.

…

…

C'est vrai qu'il y a un bal pour Halloween ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, et même que tu y vas avec moi ! dit-elle en se levant.

Ah oui ? Et si je n'ai pas envie ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Eh bien, tu y seras obligé, parce que les préfets-en-chef doivent y aller ensemble !

Ah… répondit-il avec une mimique d'un enfant boudeur, frustré de ne pas pouvoir la taquiner.

Ce qui fit beaucoup rire Ellana, au plus grand désespoir de Draco.

Ils descendirent touts les deux peu avant le couvre-feu, Ellana souhaitant dire bonne nuit à ses amis.

Lorsque Harry l'aperçut, sa décision était prise. En guerre, le doute n'était plus permis. Quelques en soient les conséquences, il devait savoir.

Il s'approcha d'Ellana, suivi par Ron, Hermione et Ginny, et, avant que sa sœur ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, il lui empoigna le bras gauche et souleva sa manche jusqu'au coude.

Il vit alors avec horreur sur le bras de sa sœur, une marque noire, brillante, qui représentait un serpent sortant de la bouche d'une tête de mort : la Marque des Ténèbres…


	10. Le bal d'Halloween

**Chapitre 10 : Le bal d'Halloween**

Harry leva les yeux vers Ellana, la regardant avec une haine malefoyenne sur le visage. La jeune fille ne cherchait pas à se débattre et observait son frère d'un œil las et triste.

POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CA ? J'AVAIS CONFIANCE EN TOI ET TOI… TOI… TU N'ES QU'UNE… MANGEMORT ! TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE TRAITRE… ET LUI AUSSI ! hurla-t-il en désignant Malefoy d'un signe de tête, TU ME DEGOUTES ! C'EST _LUI_ QUI T'A ENVOYE ? C'EST ÇA ? POUR POUVOIR M'APPROCHER ALORS QUE JE NE ME MEFIAIS PAS ? ET TU N'ES PAS NON PLUS MA SŒUR, JE SUPPOSE !

Il serrait son bras à lui en faire mal, mais elle ne cillait toujours pas, se contentant de l'observer tristement. Draco, lui, ne savait plus à quoi se tenir : Ellana était-elle une Mangemort ? Dans ce cas, il était en très, très mauvaise posture. Il lui avait tout avoué : son désir de vengeance, sa haine envers tous ces Mangemorts… Elle s'empresserait d'aller le rapporter à Voldemort. Et si Potter voulait la tuer ? Que ferait-il ? Il la protégerait, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était une traîtresse. Ce que venait de dire Potter l'avait profondément vexé : lui un traître ? Oui… de son camp d'origine, mais pas l'inverse !

Quant à Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ils ne savaient pas quoi penser : leur raison leur soufflait de soutenir Harry, mais leur cœur semblait penser tout autre chose : la or et argent dégageait une sensation de bien-être… de paix… d'harmonie, tout le contraire de ce que l'on pouvait trouver chez les Mangemorts. Mais d'où venait cette marque ?

Tu supposes mal, Harry, répondit Ellana.

AH, OUI ? UNE MANGEMORT NE SERA JAMAIS MA SŒUR !

Mais qui te dit que j'en suis une ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Ca ! rugit Harry en désignant la marque.

Harry, crois-tu qu'une Mangemort aurait attendu deux mois pour te tuer ? Qu'elle t'aurait donné le médaillon de Serpentard ? Crois-tu qu'elle serait allée chercher Nagini afin de le détruire ? Je ne pense pas, Harry.

Soit elle était sincère, soit c'était une très bonne actrice ! En tout cas, les jeunes gens ne savaient plus quoi penser.

Et comment m'expliques-tu la Marque ?

Il m'a forcé ! Mais j'ai pris la fuite et personne ne m'a jamais retrouvée, mentit la jeune fille.

Heureusement pour elle, elle mentait très naturellement, contrairement à Ron et Hermione. Harry la fixait toujours avec hargne, lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son bras.

Harry… il faut que tu me croies…

Il retira violemment son bras.

S'il te plait… implora-t-elle.

La colère d'Harry s'évapora lorsqu'il aperçut une larme rouler lentement sur la joue de la jeune fille :

Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Dehors, on ne voyait plus les étoiles, les nuages formant comme une coquille opaque et une fine bruine s'était mise à tomber. Le temps reflétait à la perfection l'humeur d'Harry et Ellana à ce moment-là.

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire pour soutenir Ellana, et il fixait la cicatrice blanche là où son anneau l'avait brûlé à vif lorsque la jeune fille s'était fait attaquer par Victor.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'interrogeaient du regard, conscients qu'un petit coup de pouce de leur part serait le bienvenu. Ce fut Ginny, la plus entreprenante des trois, qui parla :

Vous… devriez faire la paix… tant que nous n'avons pas de preuves… et puis, tu sais, Harry… je pense vraiment qu'elle est sincère…

Harry se tourna vers la jeune Gryffondor, qui le regardait, ses yeux flamboyants dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Je vais me coucher, déclara-t-il.

Et il s'éloigna sous le regard larmoyant d'Ellana. Ron lança un rapide « bonne nuit » d'un ton désolé et rejoignit Harry, suivi par Hermione et Ginny.

La Serdaigle se tourna vers Draco, l'interrogeant du regard.

Moi, je te crois, murmura-t-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Il la porta ensuite dans sa chambre, la jeune fille s'étant endormie dans ses bras, et lui-même s'assoupit sur le confortable canapé de leur salle commune.

Le lendemain étant un samedi, ils en profitèrent pour travailler sur la décoration de la Grande Salle pour le bal d'Halloween. Après maintes disputes et croquis ratés, ils optèrent pour une décoration assez simple, copiant sur les préfets précédents.

Une semaine passa, et le jour du bal arriva rapidement. Entre temps, Ellana s'était réconciliée avec Harry, pour son plus grand bonheur. Dans les couloirs, c'était l'effervescence : des filles passaient en courant d'un dortoir à un autre, échangeant avec leurs amies d'autres maisons habits, maquillage et autres objets de mode.

Hermione allait au bal avec Ron, Ginny avec Harry et Ellana avec Draco. Pansy lui avait d'ailleurs fait une crise de jalousie, hurlant à tout bout de champ qu'Ellana n'était qu'une cruche ; ce qui lui valut une bonne gifle de la part de Draco, elle en portait d'ailleurs, encore la marque.

Hermione, Ellana et Ginny s'étaient rassemblées dans la Salle sur Demande, apportant chacune leur tenue de soirée. Ce fut d'abord à Ginny de se préparer, sous l'œil attentif de ses amies : elle portait une longue robe noire sans bretelles, moulante jusqu'aux hanches puis légèrement évasée jusqu'au sol. Ella avait opté pour le naturel, laissant ses longs cheveux roux lâchés sur ses épaules dénudées. Le noir de sa robe mettait bien en valeur ses yeux couleur émeraude, ainsi que ses cheveux- une autre couleur n'aurait pas du tout convenu.- Vint ensuite le tour d'Hermione, qui avait, contrairement au bal de quatrième année, une robe bleu clair à fines bretelles, qui s'arrêtait légèrement en dessous du genou, resserrée à la taille par un ruban de soie bleu marine. Elle avait elle aussi choisi de laisser ses cheveux lâchés, mais elle les avait lissés, les rendant aussi raides que ceux de Ginny. Puis ce fut enfin à Ellana de se préparer. Elle avait choisi une robe bleu foncé, en une matière très légère, avec un décolleté en V qui faisait ressortir le pendentif que Draco lui avait offert. Elle était, elle aussi, évasée mais elle avait des volants de la même couleur que la robe. La jeune fille s'était attaché les cheveux en une queue de cheval, et les avait bouclés. Quelques mèches retombaient élégamment sur le côté droit de son visage, faisant ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise.

Enfin prêtes, elle se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée, où les attendaient déjà les garçons. Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, ils eurent chacun une réaction différente devant la beauté de leurs cavalières : Ron était devenu cramoisi à la vue d'Hermione et Harry ne refermait plus la bouche. Seul Draco semblait pouvoir se maîtriser, bien que sa cavalière soit de loin la plus belle, la fixant des yeux, tout en lui tendant galamment le bras.

Harry et Draco avaient à peu près la même tenue que trois ans plus tôt ; quant à Ron, il avait dû mettre, pour son plus grand malheur mais pour l'amusement général, une autre robe de sa tante Tessy, tout aussi ridicule que la précédente. Hermione se promit de lui en acheter une autre à l'occasion, puis ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

McGonagall fit un rapide discours, rappelant sa volonté ainsi que celle des autres professeurs de voir les quatre maisons unies contre la guerre.

Ils dansèrent plusieurs fois en couples, avant d'aller se rafraîchir à une table proche. A leur grande surprise, Ellana monta sur scène, remplaçant les Bizarr' Sisters partis en pause.

Je vais chanter une chanson moldue, écoutez bien les paroles, ça en fera peut-être changer d'avis quelques-uns… déclara-t-elle à la foule d'élèves.

Puis elle se mit à chanter, c'était du rap, mais curieusement, les notes semblaient parfaitement s'accorder avec sa voix :

Tous obligés de franchir,  
Des obstacles au passage,  
On a intérêt à faire vite,  
Car on est de passage,

L'être humain perfection,  
Erreur de la nature,  
Une chose est sûre chez lui,  
Faire des erreurs c'est dans sa nature,

Sa première erreur,  
Celle de se croire supérieur,  
D'oser penser qu'ici sa vie a plus de valeur,  
Que celle d'une vulgaire mouche que d'un geste il peut écraser,  
Elle aura toujours une sœur un frère un oncle qui un jour viendra le pousser,

L'être humain, l'homme,  
Capable de tuer ses mômes,  
Comme on mâche un chewing-gum,  
Dont le mal serait l'arôme,

Celui-ci se montre précoce,  
Sordide et cruel,  
Suffit d'observer une recréation,  
A l'école maternelle pour voir,

Qu'il y a ceux qui jouent y a ce qui se moquent y a ceux qui tapent,  
Y a ceux qui suivent ceux qui subissent et ceux qui se battent,  
Éparpillés dans la cour y a ceux qui pleurent,  
Pour x raison mais y a déjà ceux qui meurent,

On peut se rejeter la faute  
Faire semblant se cacher dans le déni,  
Je crois qu il n'y a aucune cause,  
Pouvant justifier notre folie,

Mais viendra le jour du bilan,  
Qu ai-je fait de bien de mal dans ma vie,  
Chaque homme se posera la question,  
Avant que son âme ne s'enfuie,

Le déni fermer les yeux quand apparaît la vérité,  
L'être humain sans cesse plonge dans cette obscurité,  
Jusqu à nier les flots de sang,  
Qui se déversent,  
Toutes ces larmes qui pleuvent averse,  
Et les images qui traversent le temps,

N'ont pas suffit à convaincre certains fêlés,  
Prétendant que toutes ces horreurs n'ont pas existées,  
Malgré ces plans où on voit se marrer les bourreaux,  
Les mêmes connards qui cinquante ans après diront qu'ils faisaient leur boulot,

On peut se rejeter la faute,  
Faire semblant se cacher dans le déni,  
Je crois qu il n'y a aucune cause  
Pouvant justifier notre folie,

Mais viendra le jour du bilan,  
Qu ai-je fait de bien de mal dans ma vie,  
Chaque homme se posera la question,  
Avant que son âme ne s'enfuie,

On peut se rejeter la faute,  
Faire semblant se cacher dans le déni,  
Je crois qu il n'y a aucune cause,  
Pouvant justifier notre folie,

Mais viendra le jour du bilan,  
Qu ai-je fait de bien de mal dans ma vie,  
Chaque homme se posera la question,  
Avant que son âme ne s'enfuie,

On peut se rejeter la faute  
Faire semblant se cacher dans le déni,  
Je crois qu il n'y a aucune cause,  
Pouvant justifier notre folie,

Mais viendra le jour du bilan,  
Qu ai-je fait de bien de mal dans ma vie,  
Chaque homme se posera la question,  
Avant que son âme ne s'enfuie.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Puis elle descendit de la scène sous les acclamations de la foule. Elle fut accueillie chaleureusement par ses amis et Draco, qui l'admiraient et la félicitaient. Tous les Serpentards l'observaient, une mimique de dégoût sur le visage. Le grand Draco Malefoy, Mangemort et fils de Mangemort, approuvait cette chanson ? Impossible, pensaient-ils.

Et pourtant…

Ils n'allèrent pas se coucher trop tard, la journée du lendemain ne serait pas de tout repos : la directrice annoncerait aux élèves qu'ils devaient se faire attaquer par une horde de Mangemorts sanguinaires le lendemain… et ils allaient devoir mettre en place un plan de défense efficace…

C'est sur ses pensées que les jeunes gens s'abandonnèrent dans les bras protecteurs de Morphée…


	11. Secret révélé

**Chapitre 11 : Secret révélé**

La directrice se leva, attirant sur elle l'attention des élèves. Elle se racla la gorge et commença à parler d'une voix mal assurée :

Vous devez sûrement être intrigués par l'absence des Serpentards ce matin à leur table. Je ne souhaite en aucun cas exclure une maison, mais il y a des risques à ne pas prendre. Les professeurs et moi-même savons pertinemment que la maison de Salazar Serpentard abrite de nombreux adeptes de la magie noire, et quelques jeunes Mangemorts également… C'est pourquoi, le professeur Slughorn les occupe dans leur salle commune pendant que je souhaitais vous faire part d'une terrible nouvelle. Draco Malefoy m'a annoncé que Vous-Savez-Qui allait attaquer Poudlard… avec ses partisans… demain…

La peur se lisait sur tous les visages des élèves, qui paniquèrent. Un brouhaha se leva dans la Grande Salle.

S'il vous plait ! Je n'ai pas fini !

Le silence revint rapidement, les jeunes sorciers regardant avidement la directrice :

Pour ceux qui le souhaiteraient, le Poudlard Express pourra vous ramener chez vous ce soir. Ceux qui désireraient combattre, veuillez vous signaler au directeur de votre maison. Quant aux Serpentards, ils resteront cachés ici avec le professeur Slughorn. Et comme il y a toujours du bon dans le mauvais, Mr Malefoy a changé de camp, il est donc de notre côté, et je vous demanderais de le respecter. Sur ce, je conseille à ceux qui souhaitent partir, d'aller faire leurs bagages, nous vous préviendrons par hibou de la réouverture de Poudlard…

Les trois quarts des Poufsouffles et la moitié des Serdaigles se levèrent, sous l'œil accusateur de leurs camarades. Étant réputés pour leur courage, aucun Gryffondor ne s'en alla. Si la directrice était étonnée par le nombre d'élèves restant, elle l'était encore plus en constatant que les élèves de sa maison faisaient preuve d'un courage digne de Godric Gryffondor lui-même. Elle fixait à présent les élèves avec un regard empli de fierté :

Vous faites honneur aux maisons dans lesquelles vous êtes ! Vous passerez la journée avec votre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui vous enseignera des sorts de défense dans la Salle Sur Demande, vos préfets vous y conduiront. Nous ne pouvons pas monter de stratégie comme certains le voulaient (son regard se posa sur Harry, puis sur Ellana), mais nous pouvons les surprendre par notre efficacité ! Si vous avez des questions, vous savez où se trouve mon bureau… Ah… et j'allais oublier… les Serpentards ont le droit de sortir aujourd'hui, donc faites attention ! Les murs ont des oreilles !

Tous les élèves se levèrent, se réjouissant de pouvoir apprendre de nouveaux sorts, mais quelque peu anxieux vis-à-vis du combat qui les attendait. Ellana rejoignit ses amis et ils dirigèrent les autres vers la Salle Sur Demande. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Lupin les attendait déjà. Ses traits étaient tirés et il avait des cernes violets sous les yeux. La pleine lune devait approcher.

Il pénétrèrent dans la salle : celle-ci était légèrement plus petite que la Grande Salle et était aménagée comme deux ans auparavant lorsque Harry avait fondé l'AD. Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire, qui s'effaça vite lorsqu'il aperçut Draco qui embrassait Ellana.

Bien… par ici, s'il vous plaît ! Voilà… alors, nous allons commencer par un sort très simple, mais qui, j'en suis sûr, n'est pas maîtrisé par la plupart d'entre vous, surtout les première année. Il s'agit du sortilège de Désarmement. Vous allez vous mettre par duos, et à mon signal, vous essayerez de désarmer votre adversaire en levant votre baguette et en prononçant « Expelliarmus » !

Draco et Ellana se mirent face à face, leur baguette levée, guettant, avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, le signal du professeur pour passer à l'attaque.

Allez-y !

Des dizaines d' « Expelliarmus » retentirent dans la salle, suivis par des bruits de baguettes qui tombent au sol. Ellana avait été plus rapide que le Serpentard, et l'avait désarmé, au plus grand agacement de celui-ci. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois, Draco ne parvenant à désarmer sa redoutable adversaire qu'une seule fois.

Bien… très bien, même… tout le monde le maîtrise, on dirait… Bien, nous allons maintenant passer au sortilège d'Entrave. La formule est « Impemendia ». Allez-y !

Ils apprirent d'autres sorts durant tout l'après-midi : « Incarcerem », « Jambencoton », « Levicorpus », « Locomotor Mortis », « Petrificus Totalus », « Protego », « Rictusempra », « Stupéfix » et « Tarentallegra ».

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande, tous étaient exténués, tous, hormis Ellana, qui débordait encore d'énergie. Pour elle, tous ces sorts n'étaient qu'un jeu d'enfant. Les autres élèves étaient partis un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Heureusement, les Serpentards n'avaient rien remarqué d'anormal, les profs les ayant assommés de travail.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher, épuisés et effrayés à la perspective d'un combat contre Lord Voldemort en personne. Harry mit du temps à s'endormir, malgré sa fatigue, car sa cicatrice était devenue douloureuse. Que cela signifiait-il ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il craignait que Voldemort prenne possession de son esprit pendant qu'il dormait.

Il fut réveillé assez tôt par quelqu'un qui le secouait sans ménagement. Il grogna et ouvrit lentement les yeux : Ellana se tenait devant lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ! dit-il, de mauvaise humeur.

Harry, au cas où tu l'aurait oublié, je te rappelle que les Mangemorts vont attaquer le château dans moins d'une heure ! Alors, debout !

Les Mangemorts ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ! Il se leva précipitamment et chercha ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce, sous l'œil amusé de sa sœur.

Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse…

Je ne devrais pas ?

Eh bien… disons que je trouve ça un peu curieux que l'idée de te battre contre Voldemort te fasse sourire ! répliqua-t-il.

Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre, Harry. Le professeur Slughorn nous a préparé du « Felix Felicis » !

Pour toute l'école !

Oui, nous n'en aurons qu'une petite gorgée chacun, mais ça devrais suffire… répondit-elle.

Ils descendirent donc petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, où tout le monde était déjà rassemblé – hormis les Serpentards – et faisait la queue devant un grand chaudron, d'où s'élevait l'envoûtante odeur du Felix Felicis. Ils attendirent patiemment leur tour ; puis, une fois la potion versée dans une petite fiole qu'ils rangèrent soigneusement dans leur poche, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les professeurs, suivis par les élèves, sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard, attendant avec appréhension l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Il faisait froid et le vent était mordant ; personne ne parlait, tous se demandaient qu'est-ce qui allait leur arriver. Allaient-ils mourir ? Ils en étaient presque certains, rien, même du Felix Felicis, ne pouvait empêcher Lord Voldemort d'anéantir l'humanité.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre, faisant sursauter les élèves : une horde de sorciers démolissaient la protection magique qui empêchait aux intrus d'entrer dans l'enceinte du château. Une cinquantaine de Mangemorts pénétrèrent dans le parc, leurs capes virevoltant dans leur sillage. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, lorsqu'ils passèrent à l'attaque.

Les élèves avalèrent rapidement leur potion, et ripostèrent. Les Mangemorts ne se servaient que d'Impardonnables, contrairement aux élèves qui utilisaient les sorts que leur professeur leur avait appris, exceptés quelques septième année qui osaient lancer des Doloris.

Harry était aux prises de Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'Ellana projeta 10 mètres plus loin d'un geste de la main avant qu'elle ne puisse envoyer le coup de grâce à Harry. La Serdaigle tourna la tête et vit avec horreur Draco étendu sur le sol, hurlant de douleur. Devant lui, se tenait Malefoy père, qui prenait un plaisir évident à torturer son traître de fils. Ellana s'interposa, menaçant Lucius Malefoy de sa baguette. Celui-ci la regarda et leva sa baguette, mais fût interrompu par une main blanchâtre qui l'empêchait d'accomplir sa tâche.

Cette main appartenait à Lord Voldemort. Ellana pointa sa baguette vers cet être qu'elle méprisait tant, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Il ne fit aucun geste pour la menacer, se contentant de la fixer avec ce qui semblait être un sourire narquois :

- Voyons… Ellana… t'en prendrais-tu à ton propre père ?


	12. Quand le mensonge n'est plus possible

Chapitre 12 : Quand le mensonge n'est plus possible 

La jeune fille se raidit, épouvantée par la possibilité que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ait pu entendre cette triste et horrible vérité. Elle tourna la tête et ce qu'elle vit la mit encore plus mal à l'aise – si c'était possible- qu'auparavant : les combats avaient cessé depuis l'apparition du Mage Noir. Tous les Mangemorts s'étaient regroupés derrière Voldemort, fidèles à leur maître - tels des chiens - et avaient rangé leur baguette. Les élèves, eux, avaient légèrement reculé, préférant mettre une distance raisonnable entre les Mangemorts et les professeurs. Tous fixaient soit Ellana, soit Voldemort et écoutaient le dialogue entre le père et la fille, mués d'horreur. Les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres arboraient un sourire triomphal, ravis de l'effet produit sur les apprentis sorciers.

_Comment a-t-il pu savoir ? Comment m'a-t-il reconnue alors que l'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés ? Est-il au courant de tout depuis le début ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi Lucius Malefoy m'a dit qu'il avait sous-estimé son fils… Maintenant tout le monde sait la vérité, ils vont me mépriser, me rejeter, me traiter comme mon père a traité tous ces sorciers depuis le début. Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas suivre le même chemin que lui ! Y suis-je condamnée depuis ma naissance ? Sans doute. Mais plutôt mourir que de me plier aux souhaits de cette face de serpent répugnante ! Moi, Ellana Evans, fille d'un assassin sanguinaire, suis-je condamnée à mourir pour éprouver ce que mon père ne peut pas ressentir : l'amour ? Si c'est le cas, je mourrai la tête haute, digne fille de ma courageuse mère. Dumbledore avait raison, l'amour fait notre force, l'amour est notre seul moyen de survie face à cette invasion du mal, c'est l'amour qui sauvera le monde. Pourtant, la chose que je crains le plus est bien lui… l'amour… qui nous force à faire des choses que l'on regrettera et que l'on payera de sa propre vie plus tard, qui nous tourne les sens, qui trouble la raison… l'amour rend aveugle, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce pour ça que je n'ai pas vu ce qui se tramait pour révéler la vérité à la communauté des sorciers ? Oui, demain, ça fera la Une des journaux « Une traître à Poudlard, Ellana Evans, fille de Voldemort, qui l'eût cru ? » et des hiboux se presseront auprès de la directrice, des parents en colère, qui exigeront mon renvoi de l'école… Contrairement à mon père, j'éprouve de l'amour, de l'amour fraternel et de l'amitié, l'amour qui me sauvera peut-être ? Oui, je ne regrette pas d'éprouver cela, l'amour de Draco est la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivée. Draco… où est-il ? Je ne le vois pas. _

La Serdaigle se retourna, faisant face à son adversaire, qui la fixait toujours, amusé de sa réaction. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et lui parla avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable :

Il n'y aucun point commun entre nous hormis le sang.

Oui, à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas mes pouvoirs, loin de là… ricana-t-il.

Non, effectivement, j'en ai beaucoup plus.

Eh bien, je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'il est impossible d'en avoir plus que moi… N'oublie pas que je suis le plus grand Mage Noir, et puis, regarde, j'ai même tué ton cher Dumbledore. Oh oui, j'étais au courant de tes visites pour savoir d'où te venait cette Marque, dit-il en montrant le bras gauche d'Ellana, et qui était ton père. Une gamine bien curieuse à mon avis, on ne t'a jamais appris que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? Tsst… Regrettable… Tu as hérité de ma beauté, à ce que je vois, oui, je te ressemblais beaucoup à ton âge…

Et les chevilles, ça va ? Fais attention, tes chaussures ne vont pas tarder à exploser…

Mais c'est qu'elle a de la répartie, celle-là ! Tu sais que tu ferais une redoutable Mangemort, malgré tes pouvoirs ridicules ?

Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais ! rugit-elle.

Voyons, sois raisonnable, rejoins nos rangs, tu seras respectée, la fille de Lord Voldemort a droit à un traitement de faveur… Et puis, tu seras plus en sécurité que n'importe où ailleurs… Accepte, sinon… tu devras te battre en duel… contre moi ! Je n'aimerais pas avoir à tuer ma fille, mais si tu insistes… Alors ?

Oui…

Bien, tu as fait le bon choix… s'exclama-t-il, triomphant de l'avoir convaincue.

Je me battrai en duel contre toi, poursuivit-elle sous le regard cruel du Lord.

Dans ce cas, prépare ta baguette !

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de baguette…

Je ne m'abaisse pas à faire un combat de Moldus, moi ! répliqua-t-il, sous les rires des Mangemorts.

Moi non plus…

Ah, je vois, tu préfères en finir tout de suite ? ironisa-t-il.

Je croyais que le « plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps » aurait un peu de culture générale, mais apparemment, je me suis trompée… Pour ton information, une baguette sert à canaliser la magie qui habite un sorcier, car celle-ci est à l'état « sauvage », si je puis dire, mais il se trouve que moi, mes pouvoirs sont plus puissants, et je n'ai donc pas forcément besoin de baguette. Ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs que l'on peut créer avec une baguette, ils sont beaucoup plus complexes et nécessitent une grande concentration. Si tu veux un avant goût, le voilà…

La jeune fille fit un geste de la main, comme si elle cherchait à chasser une mouche, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut projeté, comme l'avait été Bellatrix Lestrange quelques minutes auparavant, à une dizaine de mètres plus loin, sous les yeux apeurés des Mangemorts. Celui-ci se releva difficilement, dispersa les quelques Mangemorts qui étaient venus pour l'aider à se redresser, et s'approcha d'Ellana lentement. Il la fixait de ses yeux rouges sang, où brillait une lueur indéfinissable.

Oui, hum, je t'ai peut-être sous-estimée, mais c'était très facile à faire… répliqua-t-il.

_Oui, nombreux étaient ceux qui m'avaient sous-estimée… Mais j'ai décidé de tourner le dos à cette route toute tracée, pour construire la mienne, coûte que coûte, qu'importe les obstacles à franchir, qu'importe le prix à payer, de toute façon, là d'où je viens, je n'ai rien à garder…_

Alors, on se dégonfle ? railla-t-elle.

Tu aimerais bien… cracha-t-il, toute lueur ayant disparu de ses yeux.

Il lui envoya un sortilège Doloris, qu'elle fit dévier d'un geste négligent de la main. Celui-ci frappa un gros Mangemort - qui s'avérait être le père de Crabbe - aussitôt, il s'effondra sur le sol, le corps agité de violents soubresauts. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de fermer. Voldemort le regarda avec dégoût, puis il y eut un éclair vert aveuglant : Crabbe senior venait de périr de la main de son maître, pour ne pas avoir su se contenir et refouler sa douleur, aussi atroce soit-elle.

Tu viens de me faire perdre un fidèle Mangemort ! ragea-t-il.

Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à le tuer…

Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

Il repassa aussitôt à l'attaque avec un sortilège Sectusempra, qu'elle désintégra d'emblée, toujours avec ce geste de la main désinvolte. Puis elle fit quelque chose de très étrange, elle tendit les mains vers le ciel en une sorte de vénération à un dieu ; et, contre toute attente, des figures de feu s'élevèrent, évoluant lentement, haut, tellement haut, qu'on n'en voyait à présent plus le sommet. Puis des flèches de flammes se détachèrent de la colonne de feu et fondirent sur Voldemort et tous les Mangemorts regroupés. On pouvait distinguer leurs yeux qui s'écarquillaient de frayeur sous leurs masques. Puis on entendit un grand « Crac » qui résonna dans tout le parc : ils avaient tous transplanés en urgence, même Voldemort, ayant pris peur devant cette magie inconnue aux yeux de tous. Était-ce de la magie noire ? Pourtant Voldemort en connaissait un rayon lui, en magie noire… Décidément, un mystère de plus qui venait s'ajouter à une liste déjà bien remplie…

Ellana se retourna et constata avec soulagement qu'aucun élève ou professeur n'était gravement blessé, juste quelques égratignures bénignes tout au plus. Ils se précipitèrent tous sur elle, la félicitant de son courage et de son audace ; ils semblaient tous avoir oublié qu'elle était la fille de Lord Voldemort, ou du moins, ils ne firent pas de commentaires désobligeants. Elle perçut tout de même des bribes de phrases qui semblaient vouloir signifier qu'ils ne la jugeraient pas, car elle avait fait le bon choix. Le professeur McGonagall vint même la serrer dans ses bras, dans un élan de tendresse, rare chez une personne aussi aigrie.

La jeune fille tentait de distinguer le visage d'un de ses amis dans la marée d'élèves, en vain. Elle se sentit tirée par la manche, elle se retourna dans cette direction et aperçut une tête rousse émerger de la foule. Elle se fraya un passage et parvint enfin à se dégager. Là, devant un arbre, l'attendaient Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco et Hermione. Elle se dirigea vers ses amis, appréhendant leur réaction, Draco lui adressa un sourire confiant et Harry se décida enfin à parler :

Il faut qu'on parle, on va aller dans une classe vide où l'on sera tranquille…

Elle acquiesça, Draco lui prit la main et ils suivirent Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans les couloirs du château désert. Ils entrèrent dans la première classe venue. Une classe ? Non, c'était une petite pièce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient remarquée auparavant : elle ne comportait qu'une grande armoire au fond de la pièce, et au centre, se trouvait une table ronde sur laquelle était posé un calendrier annuel. Personne ne semblait y être venu depuis bien longtemps, à en juger par la couche de poussière qui recouvrait les meubles. Les jeunes gens ne s'arrêtèrent pas à ces détails insignifiants et reprirent leur conversation :

C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Hermione.

Malheureusement, oui, répondit l'intéressée.

…

Harry, tu m'en veux ?

Non, je suis choqué… et puis… je ne comprend pas…

Que ne comprends-tu pas ? demanda Ginny.

Comment… je veux dire… maman…

Pourquoi ta mère a eu un enfant de Lord Voldemort, alors qu'elle le détestait, c'est ça ? compléta Hermione d'un ton compatissant.

Oui…

Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Harry, mais si tu veux mon avis, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été consentante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Oui, je pense aussi, tu connais ta mère, Harry, c'était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, pas une traître… renchérit Ron, Tu-Sais-Qui avait peut-être besoin d'assurer sa descendance… et c'est sur ta mère que c'est tombé…

Mais, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi a-t-elle gardé l'enfant ? demanda Harry.

Tu n'est pas content d'avoir une demi-sœur ? dit la Serdaigle d'un ton accusateur.

Si… bien sûr…

Bah alors ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Harry, le passé, c'est le passé, or nous vivons au présent, alors arrête de te casser la tête à chercher des réponses à ces questions !

Mouais…

…

…

Ca doit faire longtemps que personne n'est venu ici ! s'exclama Ron, En plus, le calendrier n'est même pas à jour… Ralala… Il a deux ans de retard…

Ron… s'exaspéra Hermione

Il s'empara du calendrier et tenta de tourner les feuilles, en vain : celles-ci semblaient collées :

J'y arrive pas… dit-il d'un ton sceptique.

Ron ! On s'en fiche de…

Hermione s'apprêtait à rabrouer le jeune homme lorsque tout devint noir. Ils furent comme aspirés dans un tuyau sans fond, et tombèrent quelques secondes plus tard sur des dalles de pierre dures et froides. Ils se relevèrent en grimaçant et constatèrent avec soulagement qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce qu'un instant auparavant.

Je t'avais dit de ne pas y toucher, Ron !

Calme-toi, Granger, tu vois bien qu'on a pas bougés ! répliqua Draco.

Depuis quand tu le protèges toi ?

Moi ? Protéger la belette ? Ha ! Jamais ! Je protège mes tympans, nuance !

Hermione… balbutia Ron.

Quoi encore !

…

Ron ?

…

Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Celui-ci fixait le calendrier, incapable de parler tant ce qu'il voyait le stupéfiait d'horreur.

Le… le…

Allez accouche, Weasley ! s'impatienta Draco.

Le petit Ronnie à sa maman il sait plus parler ? se moqua Ginny.

Le… le… calendrier…

Eh ben quoi le calendrier ? s'énerva Harry.

Ils regardèrent l'objet et virent avec stupéfaction que le calendrier avait maintenant 20 ans de retard… Ils avaient remonté le temps et étaient en 1977…


	13. 20 ans avant

Chapitre 13 : 20 ans avant 

Weasley, je vais t 'égorger… murmura Draco.

Hein ? Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

A cause de toi et de tes manies d'elfe de maison, on se retrouve paumés dans le passé !

C'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère…

T'aurais pas pu trouver une autre manière pour détendre l'atmosphère que de faire le ménage, non !

STOP ! Ca suffit tous les deux ! Arrêtez de vous comporter en gamins de deux ans, pour une fois ! s'énerva Hermione.

ça explique pourquoi aucun de nous n'avait vu cette pièce avant… murmura Harry tout en examinant la salle du regard.

Géniale, ta théorie, Potter, mais sans vouloir te vexer, on est bloqués dans le passé, alors le pourquoi du comment, moi je m'en fous, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de retourner dans le présent, et vite ! répliqua Draco.

Peut-être qu'en reprenant le calendrier, on y arrivera… proposa Ginny.

Oui, bonne idée ! s'exclama Ron.

Il n'y a qu'un petit problème, chuchota Hermione.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'a encore trouvé la Miss Je Sais Tout ? s'impatienta Draco.

Le calendrier…

Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a le calendrier ? Tu vas pas te mettre à faire la même chose que la belette, non ? « Le… le… calendrier… », ricana le Serpentard, Mais après tout, qui se ressemble s'assemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione fusilla du regard le préfet en chef, et poursuivit :

Il n'est plus là, vérifie par toi-même !

Pff… Comment on va faire maintenant, on est vraiment coincés !

Nous devrions aller voir Dumbledore, proposa Ellana, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la discussion.

C'est impossible, nous ne pouvons pas débarquer comme ça, vous imaginez la scène ? « Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter, le fils de Lily Evans et James Potter. » Non, je ne crois pas. De plus, si nous mentons sur notre identité, ils nous reconnaîtront, Ron, Ginny, Draco et moi sommes les portraits crachés de nos parents…

Mes parents et ceux des Weasley ne sont plus à Poudlard à cette époque, Potter.

Non, mais ceux qui ont connu vos parents vous reconnaîtront…

Et tu proposes quoi ? demanda Hermione.

Je ne sais pas… Le Polynectar ?

Impossible ! Harry, c'est une potion très longue à préparer !

Moi je sais… intervint Ellana.

Vas-y dis toujours…

Je suis une Métamorphomage… et comme mes pouvoirs sont amplifiés, je peux changer l'apparence de qui je veux, je crois…

Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama Ron.

Parle pour toi ! C'est pas parce que t'es moche que c'est le cas de tout le monde ! Je m'en fiche, je refuse de changer d'apparence ! se récria Draco.

Draco ! le gronda Ellana.

Non !

Tu sais, je peux le faire à distance, mais tu auras une tête horrible…

Hein ? Certainement pas, j'arrive…

Il s'approcha d'Ellana, et celle-ci lui prit les mains :

Tu veux quelle couleur de cheveux ?

Blonds, c'est bien…

Non, tant pis pour toi, c'est moi qui décide.

Il eut une grimace, mais se laissa faire. Quelques instants plus tard, son visage avait changé : ses cheveux étaient plus courts et châtains, sa peau était plus foncée, seuls ses yeux demeuraient inchangés, d'un gris profond. Il se regarda dans un miroir de poche que Ginny avait emporté dans sa robe, et parut satisfait du résultat.

Hermione s'approcha, mais Ellana secoua la tête de refus :

Non, toi, ce n'est pas la peine : tout comme moi, tu es d'une famille Moldue, personne ne te reconnaîtra…

Sang-de-Bourbe jusqu'au bout des ongles, Granger, railla le Serpentard sous les regards noirs des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Draco, ferme-la ! ordonna Ellana.

…

Ginny, à toi, poursuivit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait changé d'apparence, hormis Ellana et Hermione. Harry avait les cheveux raides et blonds, des yeux bleus comme ceux de sa sœur, et une peau très blanche. Ron et Ginny, eux, étaient châtains foncés et avaient des yeux chocolat. Tous étaient satisfaits de ce changement – bien qu'ils préféraient leurs anciennes apparences – sauf Ginny qui ne trouvait plus Harry à son goût : « Je n'aime pas les blonds » avait-elle dit avec une grimace.

Bon, génial, on peut sortir, maintenant ? J'étouffe dans cette pièce, moi ! s'exclama le vert et argent.

Non, il faut que l'on change de noms avant !

ça y est, c'est reparti pour une demi heure ! grommela Draco.

Moins tu feras d'histoires, plus vite on sera sortis ! Bon alors, il faut qu'on trouve une idée pour Ginny et Ron…

William et Emma… euh… Russell… proposa Harry.

Oui, bon ça ira… dit Ellana.

Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ! protesta Ginny – alias Emma –

C'est pas grave, c'est juste un nom d'emprunt, le temps qu'on parte d'ici ! la rassura Hermione.

Mouais… on va voir ce qu'on va trouver pour Harry et Ellana, dit-elle d'un ton machiavélique.

Lynne et Wayne, après, pour les noms de familles, j'en sais rien… proposa Ron – William -

Clark, c'est assez courant… suggéra Draco.

Oui, alors, va pour Lynne et Wayne Clark !

Il reste Draco, Hermione tu peux aussi garder ton nom !

Après un long silence, ce fut Hermione qui trouva un nom :

Owen Powell ! Je l'ai déjà lu dans un conte pour enfants Moldu…

Mouais… le nom d'un Moldu… pas pour moi merci !

Draco, que t'ai-je dit tout à l'heure ! rétorqua Ellana – Lynne –

Pff… Et la liberté d'expression là-dedans ? Hein !

C'est une loi Moldue, les Sang-Pur ne s'abaissent pas à ces lois , n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Hermione.

…

Bon, nous pouvons aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, je pense. Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Lynne.

Onze heures, nous avons encore le temps avant de déjeuner, répondit William.

Ils sortirent alors de la pièce : les couloirs étaient déserts, les élèves étant tous en cours. Le château était le même que dans le futur, les armures ne bougeraient pas, les tableaux non plus. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial :

Quelqu'un a une idée du mot de passe ? demanda Emma.

Je sais pas… souvent c'est un nom de friandise… dit Wayne.

Chocogrenouilles ! Dragées Surprises de Berthie Crochue ! Euh… Suçacides ? proposa Hermione.

La gargouille bougea enfin, laissant apparaître une volée de marches qu'ils franchirent en quelques secondes. Wayne toqua à la porte.

Entrez !

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, hésitants. Le professeur Dumbledore était là, ses lunettes en demi-lunes posées sur son nez aquilin, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Les jeunes gens parurent mal à l'aise. Leur directeur qui était mort l'an passé, était là, devant eux et leur souriait d'un air bienveillant. Il y avait de quoi être troublé. Ils restèrent un bon moment à observer leur directeur, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Celui-ci les regardait et commençait à trouver ces jeunes personnes bien curieuses.

Ai-je le plaisir de vous connaître ? demanda-t-il.

Euh… non… c'est que… balbutia Wayne.

Nous venons de loin, et… poursuivit William.

Nous avons un petit problème… nous venons du… futur, compléta Lynne.

Du futur, vraiment ? s'étonna le directeur.

Oui… répondit Emma.

Je vois, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, dites-moi vos noms d'emprunt, je vous prie.

Ils se regardèrent, interloqués : comment savait-il qu'ils avaient des noms empruntés ?

Vous devez en avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes de jeunes sorciers intelligents, vous avez donc sûrement pris cette précaution avant toute chose, non ?

Euh… oui, alors… je suis Owen Powell.

Lynne Clark

Wayne Clark

Hermione Granger

William Russell

Et… moi je suis Emma Russell.

Eh bien, ça fait beaucoup de frères et sœurs ça ! dit-il avec un sourire.

Professeur, pourrons-nous retourner dans le présent… euh le futur ?

Je le pense, oui, mais il faut que vous me racontiez comment vous êtes arrivés ici…

Lynne lui raconta comment William avait pris le calendrier et avait tenté, en vain, de tourner les pages, et comment ils étaient tombés dans un gouffre sans fond. Albus Dumbledore l'écoutait attentivement, tout en mangeant des Suçacides.

Il faut que je fasse des recherches, en attendant, je voudrais que vous vous intégriez dans l'école, vous devez être en septième année, c'est ça ?

Oui.

Bien, vous allez passer le Choixpeau, qui vous répartira dans une maison.

Mais… professeur… nous sommes déjà dans une maison… l'interrompit Emma.

Oui, et il n'est pas question que je change de maison ! Je reste à Serpentard !

L'espace-temps peut tout changer Mr Powell, vous allez donc être de nouveau répartis, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il se leva et prit un chapeau pointu dans une étagère. Le directeur fit signe à l'ancien Serpentard de s'avancer. Celui-ci posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête de mauvaise grâce, mais confiant : il ne pouvait en aucun cas être envoyé dans une autre maison que celle de Salazar Serpentard ! Cependant, le chapeau mit du temps avant de prendre sa décision.

Gryffondor ! cria-t-il.

Quoi ! Il déraille ! Moi ? Gryffondor ? Ah !

Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Gryffondors ? l'accusa Lynne.

Miss Clark a raison, vous devriez être fier, si vous êtes envoyé dans cette maison, c'est que vous êtes courageux !

Mouais… marmonna le nouveau rouge et or.

Curieusement, ils furent tous envoyés à Gryffondor, ce qui eut le don de mettre le directeur de bonne humeur.

Eh bien ! Six nouvelles recrues chez les Gryffondors ! Minerva va être contente ! déclara-t-il joyeusement.

…

Je vais vous jeter un sort, pour qu'aucun de vous ne puisse, volontairement ou pas, changer le passé. Êtes vous prêts ?

Dans la Grande Salle, l'excitation était à son comble : un bruit courait comme quoi six nouveaux élèves étaient arrivés. La tablée la plus bruyante était sans aucun doute celle des Gryffondors, où un curieux groupe mettait de l'animation. Un jeune homme brun discutait gaiement avec une sorcière rousse, qui surveillait du coin de l'œil un jeune sorcier préparant une Bombabouse pour le dortoir des Serpentards. L'apprentie sorcière était préfète en chef, son insigne brillait sur sa robe. Plus loin, un garçon à l'air fatigué lisait tranquillement un livre, indifférent au vacarme qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Enfin, un sorcier de petite taille, l'air blafard, écoutait une discussion, tentant d'y participer, en vain.

Puis le silence se fit : le directeur venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, suivi par six jeunes gens, qui semblaient plutôt mal à l'aise. Il resta auprès d'eux et prit la parole du fond de la salle :

Bien, je crois que vous êtes déjà tous au courant : Poudlard à l'honneur d'accueillir six élèves de l'école de Dumstrang, pour une durée indéterminée. Ils ont étés répartis, tous sont dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor. Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : Bon appétit !

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut les élèves à ces mots, et des plats surgirent de nulle part, sous les grognements de contentement de certains. Dumbledore fit signe aux nouveaux de s'asseoir à leur table, et rejoignit lui-même la table réservée aux professeurs. Les jeunes sorciers s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors, où la préfète en chef avait donné l'ordre de leur faire de la place. Tous, sauf un jeune homme aux yeux gris qui jaugeait la table du regard, jetant des coups d'œil désespérés à celle des vert et argent. Une fille qui avait ,elle, des yeux turquoise, le força à s'asseoir. Tous les Gryffondors les accueillaient joyeusement, criant par-dessus les voix des uns pour se faire entendre. La sorcière rousse les fit taire d'un regard, et tendit la main vers le seul blond du groupe, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Bienvenue à Gryffondor, je suis préfète en chef et je m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans…


	14. Douleurs du futur

Chapitre 14 : Douleurs du futur 

http://img108.imageshack.us/img108/3568/magicienneuy6.jpg

Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas, elle continua les présentations :

Celui qui fait l'imbécile, derrière moi, c'est James Potter, sa spécialité est de se ramasser le plus d'ennuis possible ! dit-elle en riant.

James était le portrait craché de Harry, hormis les yeux : Harry avait les yeux de Lily, verts émeraude. Il semblait être très proche de Lily, contrairement à la scène qu'avait vu Harry en cinquième année dans la Pensine de Rogue.

Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est Sirius qui a eu le plus d'embrouilles avec Rusard, très exactement 249 colles ! Plus que 5 et je le rattrape ! plaisanta-t-il en désignant le jeune homme occupé avec une Bombabouse.

Sirius fit un signe de la tête à Wayne, et se replongea dans son travail. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout au Sirius que Harry avait connu : ses yeux étaient rieurs, ses cheveux propres, et il n'avait pas cet air usé qu'il arborait en permanence au Square Grimmaurd. Plus loin, des filles de sixième année le montrait du doigt en gloussant. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne manquait pas de charme.

Wayne ne disait toujours rien, perdu dans les souvenirs de bons moments passés en compagnie de Sirius, les rares moments où il sortait de sa mélancolie pour consacrer son temps à son filleul. Pourquoi la vie était si cruelle ? Cette vision d'un Sirius heureux rouvrit la plaie dans le cœur de Wayne, qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Lui, qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents, les voyait devant ses yeux, pouvait les sentir, les toucher, parler avec eux, mais ne pouvait rien leur dire de ce qui le tourmentait jour après jour, nuit après nuit, sans trêve, cette tâche qu'il devait mener à bien parce que « Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre, tant que l'autre survit ». Ils semblaient si insouciants, si sûrs d'eux. Ils ne savaient pas ce que leur destin leur réservait, qu'ils allaient mourir, comme beaucoup d'autres, comme Sirius, comme Dumbledore, et comme d'autres sorciers qui avaient péri de la même main assoiffée de sang, de la même âme éclatée en sept morceaux, des mêmes partisans qui se soumettaient à ce reste de vie conservé dans un corps à peine humain.

Il refoulait ses larmes, sentait le sort auquel Dumbledore les avait soumis, l'empêcher des les laisser couler, ça lui faisait mal, une douleur insupportable de l'âme, qui le déchirait pour ne laisser de lui qu'une boule de douleur mentale à laquelle personne ne pouvait remédier, une douleur sourde qui perçait son corps de part en part, sous une expression qui devait rester neutre, coûte que coûte. Il se força à sourire, d'un sourire forcé, presque une grimace, qui faillit laisser s'échapper un sanglot. Il avait besoin de pleurer, de laisser cette tristesse l'envahir, ses sentiments le subjuguer, se laisser aller sur une épaule amicale, qui le soutiendrait, qui l'aiderait à avancer dans ce brouillard qui l'entourait, qui rallumerait cette rage de vaincre qui sommeillait en lui. Pour tout faire sortir, pour que cette douleur puisse s'arrêter, ne laissant de lui que tristesse et mélancolie.

Une main se posa sur son épaule : Lynne, elle était la seule qui pouvait le comprendre, qui pouvait ressentir la même chose, qui pouvait le soutenir, qui pouvait être cette épaule secourable qui le sortirait de ce gouffre sans fond. Au contact de la main de Lynne sur sa peau, il ressentit une vague de réconfort envahir son corps, il savait qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, qu'importe ce qui arrivait, elle était sa seule famille, à présent. Lily le regardait, inquiète de son changement d'humeur :

Tout va comme tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

O…oui, merci, balbutia-t-il.

D'accord, et voici les derniers membres de notre groupe : Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin.

Il se tenait là, devant Wayne, son visage blafard exprimant une moue d'incompréhension devant un livre que Remus lisait. Lui, le traître, le serviteur fidèle de Voldemort, qui avait sacrifié sa main gauche pour son maître ; lui, qui avait vendu ses parents à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, côtoyait Lily et James à longueur de journée, plaisantait avec eux, partageait leurs secrets. Une rage envahit Wayne, faisant fuir la mélancolie qui s'était attardée dans l'esprit de celui-ci. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce stupide sortilège, il se serait bien jeté sur lui, le frapper, lui faire mal, le détruire, comme lui avait détruit sa vie et celle de ses parents. Mais il se contenta de le fixer, impénétrable, tel Draco Malefoy.

Mais, je ne connais même pas vos noms ! lança joyeusement la préfète en chef.

Chacun se présenta, et ils commencèrent à déjeuner, au plus grand bonheur de William qui mourrait de faim, comme à son habitude. Lynne parlait avec entrain, racontant une anecdote particulièrement hilarante sur Dumbledore. Owen jetait des regards mauvais à ceux qui osaient attarder leur regard trop longtemps sur la jeune fille, ce qu'elle finit par remarquer.

Jaloux ? murmura-t-elle.

Moi ? Certainement pas ! répliqua-t-il.

Ah oui !

Parfaitement !

Le professeur McGonagall vint leur apporter leurs emplois du temps : cette après-midi, ils avaient un double cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentards, au plus grand bonheur d'Owen. Emma suivrait les cours de septième année, provisoirement. Le repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent donc vers les cachots où les attendait déjà le professeur Slughorn. Celui forma lui-même les duos, mais laissa les six nouveaux ensemble : Lynne avec Owen, Wayne avec William et Emma avec Hermione. Le sujet de ce cours était la préparation du Véritaserum, qui prendrait plusieurs semaines. C'était une potion très compliquée, que seule Lynne comprit. Elle formait avec Owen un très bon duo, tous les deux étant très doués dans cette matière.

Wayne, tu fais un Quidditch ? demanda James.

Ok, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fait !

Et moi ! réclama Owen.

Bah tu peux jouer si tu veux, William, ça te dit ?

Oui, j'arrive !

Ca faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils étaient dans le passé. C'était une belle, mais froide, soirée d'automne. Les garçons et l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors se rendirent sur le terrain, pendant que les filles, Sirius, Remus et Peter rejoignaient les gradins. Lynne avait le caractère de sa mère, elle s'en aperçu en parlant avec elle, et en l'observant : elles avaient les mêmes passions, et étaient douées pour les mêmes choses, les Potions, par exemple. Elles discutaient beaucoup entre-elles, le sujet de la discussion était, à ce moment, les Serpentards.

Moi, je pense que le tort vient des deux côtés, regarde, Owen, était à une maison équivalente à Serpentard dans notre ancienne école, et moi dans une autre. Je l'ai fréquenté, malgré les avis de Wayne et William, et maintenant, nous nous entendons à merveille ! Les Serpentards sont des gens incompris, pour la plupart ! Traités trop sévèrement, éduqués sur le principe du « Sang Pur », comment veux-tu être autrement ? argumenta Lynne.

Je ne sais pas, moi, je déteste les Serpentards, j'ai donc du mal à te comprendre… Tu vois Rogue ?, poursuivit-elle, Eh bien, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'être gentille avec lui, il toujours détestable avec moi, à me traiter de « Sang de Bourbe ». D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas non plus Owen…

Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Effectivement, Owen s'était plutôt bien comporté depuis leur arrivée, se retenant d'insulter ouvertement les autres. Il s'était d'ailleurs renfermé sur lui, ce qui inquiétait quelque peu Lynne. Qu'avait-il donc ? Lui ne ressentait pas tout ce qu'elle et Wayne avaient éprouvé, en revoyant leurs parents… Était-ce le fait d'être chez les Gryffondors ?

Je ne sais pas, il me fait froid dans le dos… Sait-il rire ? demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Bien sûr ! répondit-elle en riant, Je pense qu'il est juste un peu perturbé du changement…

C'est sûr, ce n'est pas évident de changer d'école durant ses études ! Je n'aimerais pas, moi-même, avoir à poursuivre ma scolarité à Dumstrang, par exemple ! Ca doit être un sacré bouleversement !

Tu n'en as pas idée… murmura-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, sur le terrain de Quidditch :

Alors, on va changer les postes, vous avez déjà étés dans une équipe ?

Bien sûr ! se récria Owen.

D'accord ! dit James, d'un ton rieur, Donc à quels postes étiez-vous ?

Moi, j'étais gardien, Wayne et Owen, attrapeurs…

Ok, bon, Wayne tu seras attrapeur, William, gardien et Owen, batteur. Ca vous va ?

Moi ! Batteur ! Et pourquoi ce serait Pot… Clark et pas moi ?

Parce que Wayne et plus doué que toi ! répondit William.

Vexé, l'ancien Serpentard ne répondit pas, et prit la batte que James lui tendait.

Bon, Harry, tu seras le deuxième batteur, comme d'habitude…

Hein ? Mais… balbutia Wayne, avant que le sortilège ne l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

Qu'y a-t-il Wayne ?

Non… rien, désolé…

Ok, bon on y va, je suis aussi attrapeur avec toi, Clark !

Tous les joueurs s'élevèrent au coup de sifflet, les Poursuiveurs se passant le Souaffle si rapidement qu'on ne distinguait plus de lui qu'une traînée rouge se détachant du ciel gris ; les Batteurs tapant dans les Cognards avec une telle force que ceux-ci traversaient le terrain plus vite que les balais ; et les Attrapeurs filaient le tour du terrain, cherchant des yeux le minuscule Vif d'Or. Seul le Gardien restait immobile dans les airs, planant au-dessus de l'herbe verte, concentré sur le Souaffle. Wayne guettait toujours le moindre éclair doré, lorsqu'il vit James descendre en piqué, il n'apercevait pas le Vif d'Or, mais décida quand même de le suivre. Ils étaient à présent côte à côte, le sol se rapprochant d'eux à une vitesse fulgurante, et toujours pas de Vif d'Or, ils remontèrent alors en chandelle en même temps : James avait décidément raté sa feinte de Wronsky. S'enchaîna alors une suite de figures plus périlleuses les unes que les autres. Les autres joueurs avaient atterri, restant bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Leurs balais semblaient s'accorder entre eux, suivre le même mouvement fluide ; et les deux garçons avaient la même agilité et la même facilité à manier leur balai.

Ils atterrirent enfin, à bout de souffle, s'observant mutuellement, cherchant une explication à ce phénomène. Wayne le savait depuis toujours : il avait hérité du talent de son père. Ils rentrèrent au château, sous les éloges de Sirius qui ne cessait de répéter la même chose. Lynne prit la parole, coupant court à son monologue :

Dis-moi, Sirius, pour changer de sujet, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec cette Bombabouse que tu trafiquais, ce matin ?

Hein ? Oh… euh… Je crois que je préférais le sujet précédent… marmonna-t-il.

C'est vrai, Sirius, Lynne a raison, j'espère que tu ne vas pas encore faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, tu nous en as déjà fait assez perdre ! le gronda-t-elle.

Oh, Lily, allez, soit cool ! C'est juste une petite blague… pour me venger !

Ne me dis pas que c'est pour faire payer à Rogue de t'avoir humilié la semaine dernière ?

D'accord, je ne te le dis pas…

On t'accompagne ! s'enthousiasma William.

Ca c'est sûr, je ne raterai en aucun cas une telle occasion, hein Wayne ? s'exclama Lynne.

Ouais…

Ok, minuit devant la Statue de la Sorcière Borgne, vous savez où c'est ?

Oui.

Ah, ah, ils vont en baver ces Serpentards ! ricana James.

Ah, la, la… Si les filles s'y mettent maintenant, on aura tout vu ! s'exaspéra Lily, à l'attention d'Hermione.

Ca c'est sûr…

Owen, tu nous accompagnes ? le questionna Lynne.

Je sais pas… non, marmonna-t-il.

Allez, s'il te plait ! l'implora-t-elle.

Incapable de lui dire non, il acquiesça, grommelant, comme à son habitude.

Chut, ne faite pas de bruit ! Lumos ! chuchota Sirius.

Pourquoi, on prendrait pas ma cape d'invisibilité ? demanda James.

Tu nous vois à six sous ta cape ? Moi non.

Mouais, t'as raison…

Ils avançaient lentement dans les couloirs sombres, James gardant un œil sur la Carte du Maraudeur.

Vous avez le mot de passe, au moins ? demanda Owen.

Oui, j'ai amadoué une Serpentard, hé, hé… se vanta Sirius.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent devant un mur de pierre, derrière lequel était cachée une porte.

« Sang Pur » murmura-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une pièce au plafond bas. Des lampes verdâtres et rondes étaient accrochées sur les murs de pierre, éclairant la pièce d'un air sinistre. Des canapés de cuirs verts étaient disposés près de la cheminée, où un feu ronflait encore.

Suivez-moi, ordonna Sirius.

Ils prirent l'escalier de droite, qui menait au dortoir des garçons. Là, étaient alignés des lits à baldaquins, verts, comme tout le reste. Tous les rideaux étaient fermés, les Serpentards étant trop peureux, et craignant d'être attaqués… valait mieux qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas…

James lança le sortilège « Assurdiato », et commença à distribuer à tout le monde des Bombabouses, il en prit une, et s'approcha d'un lit.

Vous allez les mettre comme ça, ce qui fait qu'en se réveillant, ils tireront le rideau, et là, je vous laisse imaginer la suite… ricana-t-il.

Ils se hâtèrent de faire ce que James leur avait dit, et ils s'éloignèrent, pour admirer leur œuvre. C'était indétectable, les Bombabouses étaient placées en équilibre précaire au-dessus du rideau, au moindre mouvement de celui-ci, elle tomberait au sol et éclaterait dans la figure du malheureux propriétaire du lit.

Tiens, tiens, viens voir, James ! Le petit Servilo a journal intime ! l'appela Sirius.

Non !

Si, regarde ! répondit-il en montrant une petite reliure de cuir marron.

Emporte-le, on le lira dans la Salle Commune !

De retour dans leur Salle Commune, les six Gryffondors s'installèrent confortablement dans des fauteuils, et Sirius ouvrit le journal intime, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux. James était allé chercher des Bierraubeurres aux cuisines, et les avaient rapportées. Lynne soupira d'aise, un bon feu de cheminée, accompagné d'une Bierraubeurre, quoi de mieux ?

Vas-y ! dit James à Sirius.

Alors, le 17 octobre 1977…

_**Je ne peux plus la supporter, elle et cette bande de déglingués avec qui elle traîne. Pourquoi me fait-elle autant d'effet ? Ce n'est pourtant qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, bonne à rien, comme tous ceux de son espèce, Je-Sais-Tout par-dessus le marché ! Avec sa fausse gentillesse, lui ai-je demandé de m'aider, les fois où elle me défend ? Certainement pas, je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça… Et ce Potter qui ne la lâche pas, comme un bon toutou, qu'est-ce que c'est exaspérant ! Mais je me vengerai un jour, le Prince de Sang-Mêlé se vengera, fera payer à tous ces ennemis leurs erreurs… Le jour viendra, où, il n'y aura plus qu'une seule et unique maison, Serpentard, où seuls les sorciers de Sang Pur auront le droit d'exercer leurs pouvoirs, et où tous les autres, tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes remplaceront les Elfes de Maison… Mais en attendant, il faut que j'oublie cette fille…Lily Evans, je te hais…**_


	15. Retour

Chapitre 15 : Retour 

James leva les yeux de sa lecture, partagé entre l'envie de rire et de s'énerver. Severus Rogue, amoureux ? Impossible ! Seulement, ce document prouvait bien le contraire… _Ce type est complètement illogique_, pensa-t-il,_ il l'aime, mais passe son temps à l'insulter… « Le Prince-de-Sang-Mêlé se vengera », je rêve, là… Pour qui il se prend, celui-là ?_

Le silence pesait sur les amis, plus exténués que surpris. Seul Sirius avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres : il devait encore préparer un mauvais coup… Lynne était la seule qui percevait le trouble de James, c'est pourquoi elle décida d'envoyer tout le monde au lit, avant que ça ne dégénère.

Bon, si on allait se coucher ? demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Bonne idée, je tombe de fatigue, répondit Sirius avec entrain.

Ils montèrent donc dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, déjà à moitié endormis.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Le lendemain, les autres étaient déjà attablés devant leur petit-déjeuner depuis plus d'une demi-heure, lorsque les expéditeurs nocturnes daignèrent faire leur apparition. Ils avaient tous des mines fatiguées, sauf Lynne et Sirius, et faisaient à peine attention à leurs gestes. Ainsi, William tenta d'attraper la carafe de jus de citrouille, et renversa au passage le café sur la jupe d'Emma, qui poussa un cri de douleur.

Tu pourrais faire attention ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Chui chraimechnt décholé, chai pas chais exchprès… dit-il la bouche pleine.

Hermione nettoya la jupe d'Emma d'un coup de baguette, et celle-ci se rassit, jetant à son frère des coups d'œil furieux.

Sirius observait Lily, indifférent à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle l'avait remarqué et le fixait d'un œil noir. Il se décida enfin à parler, cherchant ses mots :

Lily, tu savais que tu avais un… admirateur secret ? railla-t-il.

La ferme, Sirius ! ordonna James.

Laisse-le finir… dit Lily.

Notre petit Servilo est amoureux ! déclara-t-il à la tablée qui éclata de rire, hormis Lily et ceux qui étaient déjà au courant.

Sirius, arrête ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle ! Tu as encore besoin de le provoquer ? s'emporta-t-elle.

Je crois que t'as pas compris, là… Servilo t'aime ! insista-t-il.

Et alors ? Mais je m'en fiche ! Il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu ! T'es sûr que t'as 17 ans ?

Très drôle, Lily… marmonna-t-il.

Je t'avais bien dit de te taire, Sirius ! dit James, rassuré que Lily n'attache pas d'importance à cette nouvelle.

On a quoi comme cours, ce matin ? demanda Lynne à Sirius, souhaitant changer de sujet.

Bonne question, demande à Lily, c'est elle qui sait tout…

Celle-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître des Serpentards furieux. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors, fixant des yeux un groupe précis. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, tous les Gryffondors pestèrent contre l'odeur nauséabonde qu'ils dégageaient.

Tiens, vous avez changé de gel douche ? C'est plus « Parfum bouse de Dragon », c'est « Parfum haleine de troll » alors ?

Très drôle, Black ! répliqua Rogue, Toi et tes petits copains allaient nous le payer ! Parole de Serpentard !

Pas de problème, Lily t'enverra un sort d'Entrave comme elle sait si bien les faire… ricana Sirius, guettant la réaction de Rogue.

Tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas, Black… Se faire protéger par une sale Sang-de-Bourbe…

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Comment disais-tu, déjà ? Ah oui, « Pourquoi me fait-elle autant d'effet ? » dit-il sur un ton mélo-dramatique.

Rogue devint encore plus pâle, si c'était toutefois possible, semblant se contenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as eu, Black, mais tu vas me rendre ça, et tout de suite ! rugit-il.

Hum… je sais pas… dit-il, faisant semblant de réfléchir intensément. Non, je crois que je vais le garder, pour voir ce qu'il y a marqué d'autre…

Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris Rogue ? demanda un autre Serpentard.

Ca ne te regarde pas ! Black, tu vas bien m'écouter, maintenant, soit tu me rends ce que tu m'as pris, soit je serais obligé de te le prendre par la force !

C'est fou comme j'ai peur ! Attention, Servilo va sortir le bout de bois qui lui sert de baguette ! se moqua-t-il.

Sirius, rend-lui, ordonna Lily.

Hein ? Mais t'es malade ! C'est super instructif ! Si ça se trouve, je vais découvrir que Servilo est un vrai petit ange sentimental ! Tu veux quand même pas me faire rater ça ?

Sirius, ne me force pas à m'énerver, et rend-lui !

Fait ce qu'elle te dit, l'odeur commence à me donner mal à la tête… pesta Lynne.

Pff… bougonna Sirius en rendant son journal à Rogue, qui le prit rapidement et le cacha dans une poche de sa cape.

On se reverra, Black ! dit-il d'un ton théâtral, avant de tourner le dos.

Mais oui, c'est ça…

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula sans aucun incident, Sirius ne parlant plus à personne. Ils se rendirent bientôt aux serres, dans le froid de ce début de mois de novembre. Ils rentrèrent deux heures plus tard : ils avaient une heure de temps libre, avant le déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent donc dans la bibliothèque, et commencèrent à travailler pour certains, à chuchoter pour d'autres. La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, et un courant d'air glacial envahit la pièce, faisant frissonner les jeunes gens. Albus Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux, un sourire bienveillant flottant sur les lèvres. Il fit signe aux six intrus d'approcher, ce qu'ils firent, et leur parla à voix basse :

Je vous ai trouvé un moyen pour revenir chez vous, les informa-t-il.

Et en quoi consiste-t-il, professeur ? demanda Hermione, avide d'en savoir plus.

Vous verrez… Venez tous les six dans mon bureau ce soir après le dîner, et faite vos adieux à vos camarades, avant… Sur ce, je vous laisse étudier ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Wayne avait oublié comment il pouvait être aussi mystérieux, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Puis il se rappela qu'il était mort, et une vague de regret l'envahit. Certes, jouer aux devinettes était parfois énervant, mais ce sourire bienveillant, cette sensation de force lorsque l'on était à proximité, cette confiante sérénité qu'il dégageait, ces soirs passés dans son bureau à essayer d'analyser le passé de Tom Jésudor, tout ça lui manquait atrocement, et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit vraiment compte à quel point Dumbledore était un être cher pour lui, et combien il avait été cruel de s'emporter contre ce directeur, qui l'avait toujours protégé des dangers, qui avait veillé sur lui, qui l'avait soutenu dans toutes ces épreuves qu'il avait du affronter, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent à peine sorti de l'enfance, et surtout, qui lui avait appris à quoi il était voué, c'est-à-dire à détruire Lord Voldemort. Il retourna à sa place en soupirant, combien de fois encore allait-il se rappeler de tous ces moments horribles qu'il avait vécu ? C'était fini, il voulait oublier tout ça, tourner la page, et avancer vers le destin qui l'attendait, qu'importe en quoi il consiste, il le ferait pour tous ces êtres chers qui avaient péris pour le protéger, pour tous ses amis et pour sa sœur… Oui, il devait leur permettre de vivre une vie sans souffrance, où aucun mage noir ne viendrait les surprendre en pleine nuit… Où ils pourraient vivre cette vie que ses parents n'avaient pas pu avoir, et pour ça, il donnerait même sa vie.

Il sortit de ses pensées, et se mit à parler avec Emma à voix basse. Ils profitèrent de leur dernière journée avec Lily, James, Sirius et Lupin. Ils avaient décidé de leur annoncer leur départ juste au dîner, ne voulant pas leur gâcher leur journée. Ils s'assirent donc à la table des Gryffondors, et commencèrent à manger, s'observant du coin de l'œil pour voir qui allait se décider à parler. Lynne soupira, et posa ses couverts, s'apprêtant à parler :

Nous… nous repartons… ce soir… annonça-t-elle.

Oh… eh bien… nous pourrons nous écrire ! regretta Lily.

C'est que… commença William.

Le courrier n'est pas autorisé à Dumstrang… compléta Owen.

Quoi ! Mais c'est pas une école, c'est une prison ! s'exclama James.

Non, non, je t'assure, c'est bien une école… dit Lynne joyeusement.

En tout cas, ça va nous faire un sacré vide, quand vous serez parti ! dit Sirius.

Ca, c'est sûr ! affirma Lupin.

Le reste du repas se déroula joyeusement, tous voulant profiter au maximum de leurs derniers instants en compagnie de leurs amis. Puis, il fut temps de se rendre au bureau du directeur. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte de la Grande Salle :

Bon… bein… balbutia Lily.

Ouais… adieu… murmura Sirius.

Ils s'étreignirent tous, et partirent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, avant que les effusions ne se transforment en torrents de larmes pour les filles.

Suçacides ! dit clairement Owen.

Ils pénètrent alors dans le bureau. Là, Dumbledore les attendait tout en caressant Fumseck. Il se retourna et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, regardant les jeunes sorciers pensivement, il se racla enfin la gorge et commença à parler :

Eh bien, jeunes gens, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous… Le sort qui fait effet sur vous pour vous empêcher de parler, ne fera plus effet une fois que vous serez dans votre présent. Le professeur Slughorn a eu la gentillesse de me préparer une potion - assez particulière, je dois dire – qui ramène automatiquement celui qui la boit dans le lieu où il a fait ses études, qu'importe l'espace-temps… Vous vous doutez sûrement que cette potion n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, elle nécessite des ingrédients très rares, et un réel don pour l'art des potions… Il vous suffira d'en boire une gorgée chacun, poursuivit-il en sortant d'un tiroir une fiole contenant un liquide violet. Cependant, je préfère vous prévenir que vous avez continué de vivre, dans le présent… Ce qui signifie que les gens vous sûrement vous parler de choses que vous ne vous rappellerez pas d'avoir faites…

Je ne comprends pas, professeur… Notre corps a continué à agir, dans le présent ? s'étonna Hermione.

Non, Miss Granger, votre corps et votre esprit, enfin, tout ce qui constitue une personne normale…

Mais… Comment peut-on être dans deux endroits différents à la fois ? Je veux dire… surtout avec 20 ans d'écart…

Écoutez-moi bien, tous, ce calendrier que vous avez touché, n'était pas là par hasard… C'est un objet qui contient de la magie noire très puissante ! Et la personne qui l'a placé là, l'a fait volontairement… Tout en sachant que vous alliez le prendre… Bon, trêve de bavardage ! Je pensais que vous étiez pressés de retourner dans « votre » présent ?

Oui, bien sûr, professeur… acquiesça Hermione.

Alors, je vous souhaite bon voyage ! dit-il joyeusement tout en leur tendant la fiole.

Ils burent chacun une petite gorgée, et quelques instant plus tard, ils ressentirent la même sensation de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond, puis basculèrent sur un sol dur et froid. Ils étaient enfin de retour dans le présent ! Ellana leur redonna leurs véritables apparences, et ils regardèrent où ils étaient apparus : le hall de Poudlard, désert à cette heure, tous les élèves étant dans leurs dortoirs. Ils regagnèrent donc chacun leurs dortoirs, épuisés : ils avaient convenu qu'ils parleraient le lendemain. Ellana et Draco se dirigèrent donc vers leur salle commune, silencieusement. Le Serpentard regardait droit devant lui, indifférent aux regards insistants que sa partenaire posait sur lui. N'y tenant plus, elle explosa :

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ! Ca fait une semaine que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Il la fixa, une expression étrange sur son visage à la peau pâle. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, et Ellana l'observait toujours avec hargne. Il s'approcha légèrement d'elle, et caressa sa joue du revers de la main :

Pardonne-moi… Tu comprends… Vous avez tous l'air si… soudés…

C'est ça avoir des amis, Draco… murmura-t-elle, à présent calmée.

Il l'embrassa, et ils repartirent vers leur salle commune, main dans la main. Elle l'observait toujours en coin : cette attitude contrastait de beaucoup avec celle qu'il avait adoptée ces derniers jours, et pour être franche, elle doutait qu'il se soit déjà excusé un jour… Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous, pendant leur heure de pause, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Alors, vous avez une idée de qui a bien pu vouloir nous ramener dans le passé ? demanda Ginny.

Je ne sais pas… En tout cas, la personne ne devait pas nous vouloir du mal, vu qu'il ne s'est rien passé… dit Hermione.

Oui, c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui voulait que nous voyions quelque chose… suggéra Ron.

C'est possible… Mais pour voir quoi ? demanda Harry.

Bah, réfléchis, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu as appris et que tu ne savais pas ? railla Draco.

Rogue ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Tu as peut-être un cerveau, alors… dit Draco, pensif.

Mais qui voudrait que nous apprenions ça ? demanda Ginny.

Mais c'est logique ! s'exclama Ellana. C'est Dumbledore !

Ouf… je ne sors pas avec une demeurée… soupira Draco, réprimant un sourire.

Ne me dis pas que tu le savais depuis le début ! se récria Harry.

Enfin, Potter, qui pourrait avoir une idée aussi stupide, à part Dumby ? Hein ? se moqua-t-il.

Draco ! le gronda Ellana, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à l'appellation « Dumby ».

Il faudrait aller vérifier par nous-même, proposa Ron. Nous pouvons aller le voir, dans le bureau de McGonagall…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci dormait, où du moins, faisait semblant…

Professeur ? l'appela Hermione.

Il feinta de sursauter, et regarda d'un air malicieux les jeunes sorciers :

Ah, bonjour jeunes gens ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda-t-il.

Albus, est-ce toi qui as placé ce calendrier dans une petite salle ? le questionna Ellana.

Ah... Je vois… Votre petite expédition vous a plu ? Je pensais que ça intéresserait certains de savoir ça… répondit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Mais… commença Harry.

Trop tard, il s'était rendormi… Ils décidèrent d'oublier cette histoire, qui ne pouvait pour l'instant leur servir à grand chose.

Le mois de novembre s'écoula, ainsi que le début du mois de décembre ; aucun incident étant à signaler, à part quelques morts de Moldus suspectes… Voldemort préférait se tenir à l'écart, on aurait dit…

Bientôt, les vacances de Noël arrivèrent, apportant avec elles, joie et bonne humeur. Il était convenu qu'ils rentreraient tous 12, Square Grimmaurd, même Draco, n'étant à présent plus en sécurité chez lui.


	16. Noël explosif

Chapitre 16 : Noël explosif 

C'était le 24 décembre, premier jour des vacances, et tous les élèves allaient et venaient dans les dortoirs, rassemblant leurs affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce, se préparant à passer les vacances de Noël dans leur famille. Les bagages de Ginny, Hermione, Ellana et Draco étaient déjà prêts, et ils attendaient Harry et Ron, qui s'y étaient pris à la dernière minute, comme à leur habitude. Le professeur Lupin devait les escorter jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd, où ils seraient enfin en sécurité.

Le Serpentard était quelque peu anxieux : il redoutait l'accueil des parents de Ron. Ellana tentait tant bien que mal de le réconforter, mais rien n'y faisait, il était persuadé qu'il serait jeté de la maison à coups de pieds au derrière.

La jeune Serdaigle s'approcha alors de Ron, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu pourrais faire quelque chose, s'il te plait ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse… bougonna-t-il.

- Allez, s'il te plait ! Dis-lui juste que tes parents ne vont pas le mettre à la porte !

- J'aimerai bien qu'ils le fassent, tiens… Bon d'accord ! marmonna-t-il devant le regard insistant de son amie.

Il se tourna vers Draco, et s'exclama :

- T'es bien un Serpentard, toi ! Quel trouillard ! se moqua-t-il devant l'air outré d'Ellana.

- La ferme, Weasley ! La seule chose que je crains, c'est d'attraper des puces à habiter sous le même toit que toi et ta famille de traîtres à leur sang ! cracha-t-il.

Les oreilles du Gryffondor devinrent cramoisies, et seule Hermione qui s'interposa, l'empêcha de se jeter sur Draco.

- Ron, tu veux bien te dépêcher, s'il te plait, Lupin nous attend ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon… grogna-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent dans le hall d'entrée, en retard de 20 minutes. Lupin les attendait, le sourire aux lèvres.

J- e vois qu'il y en a qui ont encore du mal à se lever ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils sortirent du château, bavardant joyeusement avec le professeur. Une fois arrivés à Pré-Au-Lard, ils transplanèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient devant le numéro 11 et 13 du Square Grimmaurd. Lupin tendit au Serpentard un petit bout de parchemin où il était inscrit l'adresse. Draco hocha lentement la tête en signe qu'il avait compris, et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers la bâtisse, une maison était venue s'ajouter entre le numéro 11 et13. Ils entrèrent précipitamment dans la maison, veillant à ne pas se faire voir, et furent accueillit par l'habituel hurlement de Mrs Black. Mrs Weasley se précipita, accompagnée de Lupin pour tenter de fermer les rideaux du tableau. Une fois ceci terminé, Mrs Weasley se dépêcha de les débarrasser de leurs affaires. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer dans le salon, et ils s'exécutèrent. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

- Tu dois être la sœur d'Harry, c'est ça ? se renseigna Mrs Weasley.

- Oui, je suis Ellana Evans.

- Oui, le professeur McGonagall m'a raconté… Et toi, tu es Draco Malefoy… dit-elle froidement.

- Oui.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'ai appris par le professeur McGonagall que vous meniez des missions contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-elle en ignorant Draco.

- Oui, je suis désolé Mrs Weasley, mais je ne peux pas vous dire en quoi cela consiste, s'excusa Harry.

- Mais… mais… Ginny n'est pas majeure ! Je sais bien que je ne peux pas interdire à Ron de le faire, mais… Ginny…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait mettre Ginny en danger ! la rassura Harry.

- De toute façon, je suis assez grande ! se récria la concernée.

- On va dans nos chambres, dit Harry avant que la conversation tourne au vinaigre.

Ils montèrent dans une chambre, et se mirent à bavarder joyeusement. Le soir, se déroulerait la fête du réveillon, en compagnie de tous les membres de l'Ordre.

- Dis, Harry, il reste deux Horcruxes, d'après ce que tu as dit, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Mais, tu ne nous avais pas dit l'année dernière, que Dumbledore avait trouvé une espèce de bague ? se rappela Ron.

- Mais oui ! J'avais oublié la bague des Gaunt ! s'exclama Harry. Ca veut dire qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un !

- Youpi… marmonna Draco.

- Tu comptes aller le chercher quand, Harry ? demanda Ellana.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Je ne sais même à quoi il ressemble et où il peut être caché !

- Ce serait logique qu'il soit chez Barjow&Beurk, quand on y réfléchit… C'est là qu'il a commencé sa carrière… proposa Hermione.

- Mais Barjow ou Beurk seraient tombés dessus, depuis le temps, non ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Je ne pense pas, les Horcruxes sont bien cachés, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Effectivement, c'est possible… Qu'en penses-tu, Ellana ?

- Hum… Il faudrait aller y jeter un coup d'œil… murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, mais quand ? demanda Ginny.

- Cette nuit, dit Ellana.

- Hein ?! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- Il faut agir vite, les magasins sont fermés la nuit de Noël, et ils doivent sûrement être allés faire la fête quelque part…

- Tu imagines Barjow et Beurk faire la fête, toi ? dit Ron d'un air dégoûté.

- Je peux toujours l'espérer… murmura Ellana.

- LES ENFANTS VENEZ A TABLE ! cria Mrs Weasley, mettant fin à leur discussion.

Ils descendirent donc, et s'attablèrent devant une pile de sandwichs au bacon.

- Vous m'aiderez à préparer le salon pour les invités, les meubles sont recouverts de poussière ! dit la mère de Ron.

- Oh, non, maman, s'il te plait, demande à Kreattur, nous on est fatigués ! se plaignit Ginny.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Mrs Weasley, nous sommes très fatigués ! renchérit Draco.

- Et bien, si vous êtes fatigués, il ne faudra pas faire la fête ce soir ! reprit-elle.

- Si, si, en fait, on se sent beaucoup mieux ! lança Ginny.

- Bah voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez de la chance vous avez vos baguettes pour vous aider…

- Pas moi, grommela Ginny.

- Allez venez, plus vite ce sera commencé, plus vite ce sera fini ! lança Harry.

- Je suis pas un Elfe de Maison, moi ! se récria Draco.

- Draco, s'il te plait, ne fais pas d'histoires ! s'impatienta Ellana.

- Pff… C'est bon, j'arrive…

Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à nettoyer le salon et les autres pièces de la maison, et, le soir venu, ils montèrent dans leurs chambres pour se préparer. Ellana prit la parole :

- Il faut que nous nous habillions normalement, sinon nous serons gênés par nos habits au moment de partir.

- On ne peut pas non plus se permettre d'arriver en jean et pull-over dans le salon où se trouvent tous les membres de l'Ordre ! s'écria Hermione.

- Qui a parlé de jean et de pull ? demanda malicieusement Ellana.

- Que veut-tu que l'on mette, alors ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Non, même pas en rêve, je sais déjà à quoi tu penses, et je préfère que tu ne le dises pas… grommela Draco.

La concernée eu un sourire victorieux et continua :

- Que dites-vous d'une soirée pyjama ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire, persuadés qu'elle plaisantait. Ellana les regardait, le plus sérieusement du monde, une moue d'incompréhension sur le visage :

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Une… soirée… pyjama… articula Harry entre trois fous rires.

- Je suis très sérieuse, arrêtez !

- Hein ?! balbutia Ron.

- Vous vous mettez tous en pyjama, et que ça saute ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Je t'annonce solennellement que tu es complètement folle… soupira Ginny.

- C'est ça, et la folle elle vous dit que c'est beaucoup plus pratique !

Après maintes discussions, ils optèrent pour jean et pull-over, au grand dam d'Hermione, qui ne cessait de soupirer d'exaspération. Une heure et demi plus tard, ayant fixé l'heure où ils partiraient pour le Chemin de Traverse – à 3 heures de matin – ils descendirent dans le salon, où tous les invités étaient déjà présents, tous en vêtements de Moldus.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que la fête avait démarré, et tout se passait à merveille, lorsque des bruits venant de l'extérieur se firent entendre. Des bruits d'explosions, de verre brisé. Les discussions s'arrêtèrent, tous guettaient le moindre bruit porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Mrs Weasley se précipita à la fenêtre, et poussa un cri de frayeur : des Mangemorts saccageaient les maisons voisines, massacrant les Moldus qui y habitaient. Ils cherchaient l'Ordre, grâce aux informations que Rogue avait du leur donner, mais c'était sans compter les nouvelles protections mises en place par le professeur McGonagall.

Tous se précipitèrent pour voir. L'horreur pouvait se lire sur tous les visages, mais aucun n'osait sortir pour sauver ces pauvres Moldus. Tous ne pensaient qu'à eux, qu'à se protéger. En période de guerre, chacun sa peau… Pourtant, nombre d'entre eux auraient voulu les aider, mais ils ne voulaient et ne pouvaient trahir les leurs. Se montrer au grand jour révèlerait leur cachette…

D'autres Moldus se firent traîner hors de leur maison, rejoignant un couple de personnes âgées et un adolescent. Leurs cris transperçaient le froid de cette nuit enneigée, des cris de douleur, de désespoir et de peur, se mêlant aux hurlements sauvages des Mangemorts. Ils subissaient l'Endoloris avec peine, se tortillant dans la neige, s'arrachant les cordes vocales. Puis les sortilèges prirent fin, et ils restèrent sur le sol, n'étant plus que masses sombres et informes, agitées de spasmes. Les Mangemorts disparurent.

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient bouleversés, certains pleuraient. Ces Moldus n'avaient pas mérité ce qui leur était arrivé, leur vie en était à présent changée. À cause de bourreaux sans cœur, qui vivaient pour tuer et détruire, et à cause de cette guerre qui faisait rage à leur insu. Ellana s'était blottie contre Draco, qui lui caressait les cheveux doucement, les yeux dans le vague. Lupin toussa, puis dit d'une voix rendue roque :

- Je pense que la fête est terminée, nous allons partir. Bonne fin de soirée, Molly.

- Merci Remus, soyez prudents, surtout.

Les invités partirent donc, la tête basse.

- Allez vous coucher, les enfants ! ordonna Mrs Weasley.

Harry, Ellana, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco montèrent les escaliers lentement, encore sous le choc. Une fois en haut, ce fut Harry qui reprit la parole :

- Rien que pour ces massacres, il faut que la guerre cesse et il faut que nous allions ce soir chez Barjow&Beurk.

- Es-tu bien sûr Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr, qu'il est sûr ! s'exclama Ellana.

- Ellana a raison, Hermione, il le faut, dit-il d'un ton résolu.

- Comme tu voudras…

- Et il n'est pas question que je reste ici ! prévint Ginny.

- Je ne… commença Harry.

- Harry, écoute-moi ! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, je le ferai ! Je suis assez grande pour gérer ma vie sans ma mère ! J'en ai assez de devoir obéir ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Ok, ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plait… la calma Ellana.

Sur ce, ils partirent prendre un repos mérité, avant le moment fatidique. Ellana fut la première réveillée, et elle s'approcha doucement de Ginny, et se mit à la chatouiller. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, et se mit à rire, mais fut vite coupée par la main de sa meilleure amie sur sa bouche. Elles réveillèrent les autres, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre des filles, une cape de voyage sur le dos. D'un accord commun, ils descendirent doucement, veillant à ne pas réveiller la mère de Ron et Ginny.

Une fois dehors, ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent devant la façade sale de Barjow&Beurk.

- Alhomora !

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant un magasin sombre et poussiéreux.

- Lumos !

La lumière provenant de la baguette de Ron éclaira la pièce et ils avancèrent lentement vers l'arrière-boutique, attentifs au moindre bruit suspect.

- C'est l'arrière boutique… murmura Hermione.

- Non ?! Comment t'as deviné ?! railla Draco.

Ellana, lassée de leurs habituelles chamailleries, continua à avancer et arriva bientôt au fond du magasin. C'était un mur de pierre noire, comme du granit, et qui brillait légèrement dans l'obscurité. Intriguée, la jeune fille se rapprocha encore, et caressa du bout des doigts la surface rugueuse. Aucun signe de passage n'indiquait qu'une éventuelle porte se trouverait ici, mais la jeune Serdaigle en était persuadée. Les autres la rejoignirent, furent aussi saisis par la certitude à penser que l'entrée était là.

- Alhomora ! cria Ron.

- Voyons, réfléchis ! Tu-Sais-Qui ne protègerait pas ses Horcruxes par un simple sort de déverrouillage ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Peut-être que c'est le même système que dans la grotte, dans ce cas, il faut que je donne du sang… murmura Harry.

- Du sang ! s'écria Ginny.

Alors, sans l'écouter, Harry remonta la manche de son bras gauche, et, à l'aide de sa baguette, il entailla la peau. Le sang se mit à couler à flot, et il pressa son bras contre la paroi. Il attendit quelques instants, puis, voyant que rien ne c'était passé, il retira son bras ensanglanté, déçu.

- Laisse-moi te guérir ça, Harry, dit Ellana.

- Non, merci, ça va aller.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Potter, tu vois bien que ton bras est dans un sale état ! ricana Draco. Ah, non, j'oubliai, l'Élu n'a pas besoin de se faire guérir…

- Mais arrêtez, bon sang ! Concentrez-vous sur un moyen pour ouvrir ce mur au lieu de vous préoccuper de moi ! s'énerva Harry.

Le temps passait, et ils avaient tout essayé, sans succès. Alors, qu'ils avaient perdu tout espoir, Ellana se plaça devant le mur et leva les bras vers le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux, et entonna une douce mélodie. Personne n'osait parler, de peur de la déconcentrer, et ils étaient tous envoûtés par ce chant harmonieux. Au bout d'un temps qu'il leur parut infiniment long, elle rouvrit les yeux, et, d'un geste rapide, tendit ses bras vers le mur. Un bruit de fracas retentit, et ils se retrouvèrent tous sous des débris de granite. Ils sortirent des décombres difficilement, et tous regardèrent Ellana avec des yeux ronds. Elle fit un geste négligé de la main et leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant :

- Ce n'est pas grand chose. Vous allez rester là pendant encore longtemps ?

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, toi ! s'exclama Draco avec un sourire malicieux.

- J'espère bien !

Ils se retournèrent, et scrutèrent le trou à travers la poussière stagnante. Ils avancèrent, et ils distinguèrent alors une petite pièce, avec un autel au centre ; et, derrière, sur un piédestal, se trouvait une petite coupe en or scintillante. Ils se sourirent : finalement, ce n'était pas si dur que ça !

Ils s'approchèrent de l'autel, et virent gravé sur la pierre ces mots : « L'avenir n'appartient qu'à celui qui s'est vu offrir du sang. » A la lecture de ses mots, un rayon doré vint couper la pièce en deux, rendant la coupe inaccessible.

- Il faut donner du sang, je pense, dit Harry.

- Laisse-moi le faire Harry, tu en as déjà trop perdu, s'interposa Hermione.

Et, sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit son bras, et laissa quelques gouttes de sang s'échapper. Au moment où le liquide rougeâtre atteignait l'autel, Hermione se mit à hurler. Ron la regardait sans comprendre, lorsqu'il vit la tâche de sang mouiller son pull à la hauteur de son cœur. Elle continuait à hurler, et s'agenouilla. Ginny se précipita et soutenu son amie.

- Dépêchez-vous ! hurla-t-elle. Trouvez une solution pour la coupe !

- « L'avenir n'appartient qu'à celui qui s'est vu offrir du sang. » Qui s'est vu offrir du sang ? paniqua Ron.

- Je sais ! Voldemort ! s'écria Harry.

- Tu sais, on se trimballe pas avec un échantillon de son sang dans la poche, Potter, dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique.

- Harry ! Il a le même sang que toi ! balbutia Hermione.

A présent, du sang sortait de sa bouche, et Ginny tentait tant bien que mal de l'essuyer. Elle lança un regard désespéré à Ellana, mais celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle ne pouvait guérir les blessures dues à la magie noire. Hermione était dans un piteux état, son pull était recouvert de sang, son visage mouillé de sueur et les yeux dans le vide.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps à la vue de son amie, Harry ré-entailla son bras et laissa son sang couler. Aussitôt, les rayons disparurent, et Harry se précipita pour prendre la coupe. Il la fourra dans sa cape et revint auprès des autres. Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras, et ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, ils transplanèrent, et quelques instants plus tard, le hurlement de Mrs Black retentit au 12, Square Grimmaurd.


	17. Rira bien, qui rira le dernier

**Voilà l'Ultime chapitre de cette fanfiction, je ferai un épilogue prochainement. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fanfiction (s'il y en a)... Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 17 : Rira bien, qui rira le dernier**

Mrs Weasley surgit en robe de chambre dans le hall d'entrée, et s'arrêta de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle vit l'état d'Hermione. Ron se précipita dans le salon et déposa la jeune fille sur le canapé. Du sang coulait doucement du coin de sa bouche, et son pull était trempé de sang. La mère de Ron commença à tamponner la plaie avec un chiffon humide. Elle ne disait rien, les mots étaient de trop. Fébrilement, elle épongea le front de la jeune Gryffondor, et laissa échapper un gémissement. Des morts, des blessés, du sang, elle en avait trop vu. La seule peur qui la hantait était de retrouver un membre de sa famille agonisant, comme l'était Hermione à ce moment-là. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas son enfant, mais elle la considérait comme telle, et la perdre serait une atroce souffrance. Hermione était quelqu'un d'attachant, de confiant et de sincère. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça ! Non… Elle ne le pouvait pas… Mrs Weasley se prit la tête dans les mains, et se mit à sangloter contre le canapé. Les autres étaient derrière, et ne bougeaient pas. Serrés les uns aux autres, la tête basse, les épaules voûtées, ils ne pipaient mot. Seuls les bruyants hoquets de Mrs Weasley brisaient le silence cristallin de la nuit.

Alors, Ellana se détacha de Draco contre lequel elle s'était blottie, et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le corps de son amie. Elle s'agenouilla, et mit ses mains frêles et tremblantes au-dessus du corps d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait guérir les sortilèges de magie noire, mais pouvait au moins soigner la plaie. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa envahir par cette étrange magie qui l'habitait. Quelques instants plus tard, la blessure sanguinolente s'était refermée, mais Hermione était toujours inconsciente. Ellana se retourna, et haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Je ne peux pas faire mieux… murmura-t-elle.

- Ca va aller… Hermione a toujours été forte ! Elle va s'en sortir, il n'y a aucun doute ! tenta de s'en convaincre Harry.

- Oui… J'espère… balbutia Ron.

Celui-ci tenait la main de la jeune fille, et se cramponnait à elle. Il s'y cramponnait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Hermione ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! Que deviendrait-il sans sa Miss Je-Sais-Tout préférée ? Alors, un flot de souvenir heureux en sa compagnie l'envahit, et il sourit. Un sourire à la fois triste, et joyeux, pour des souvenirs heureux et à la fois tragiques. Puis son sourire se transforma en grimace de douleur. Qu'il était bête ! Pourquoi avait-il perdu autant de temps à faire son timide ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité pleinement de ces moments avec elle ? Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le Mage Noir aurait raison de séparer le trio qu'ils formaient avec Harry !

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, lui rappelant qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Il se releva, et croisa le regard émeraude de son meilleur ami. Il pouvait y lire toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait lui-même, toutes étaient communes. Leur douleur était partagée.

Ils passèrent encore quelques heures au chevet de leur amie, puis partirent se coucher, harassés de chagrin. Seul Draco dormit cette nuit-là. Ils se levèrent à une heure avancée, et trouvèrent avec étonnement des cadeaux aux pieds de leur lit.

- Pourquoi on a des cadeaux ? demanda Ginny à Ellana.

- C'est Noël… chuchota-t-elle.

Les garçons pénétrèrent dans leur chambre, des poches sous les yeux, Ron et Harry plus tristes que jamais. Ron tenait une robe de soirée brillante, et Harry un livre de Quidditch. Devant l'air interrogateur des jeunes filles, Ron balbutia :

- Ce… Ce sont les cadeaux… d'… d'Hermione… Maman ne veut pas qu'on aille la voir…

Ils s'assirent, découragés, aux côtés de Ginny et Ellana. Bien que le cœur n'y était pas, elles entreprirent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Draco s'approcha d'Ellana et lui enserra la taille, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Merci… Pour l'Éclair de Feu… murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha les épaules en gage de réponse, et continua à déballer un gros paquet qui refusait de s'ouvrir, tout en reniflant. Ellana reçu un bracelet en argent de la part d'Hermione, et Ginny eut des vêtements. Puis cette dernière prit le dernier de ses cadeaux : une petite boite ronde qui bougeait. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une minuscule boule de poils blancs neige. Ellana eut un faible sourire à la vue de son cadeau, puis prit la parole :

- Il s'appelle Sylver…

- Merci beaucoup… murmura sa meilleure amie.

Le petit chaton mordillait doucement le pyjama de Ginny. Il était magnifique : ses poils étaient d'un blanc éclatant, et ses yeux, d'un bleu turquoise. D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de descendre : ce n'était pas Mrs Weasley qui les empêcherait de voir leur meilleure amie ! Du salon, leur provenait des bruits de voix. Ils se regardèrent : était-elle réveillée ! Ils se ruèrent sur la porte – qu'ils démolirent au passage- et pénétrèrent dans le salon. Là, se tenait Mrs Weasley, agenouillée près du canapé, et Hermione elle-même assise sur celui-ci. La mère de Ron lui parlait, mais elle n'écoutait apparemment pas ; elle se contentait de fixer avec curiosité les nouveaux venus. Mrs Weasley se tourna vers eux : elle avait les yeux rougis et le teint pâle. Elle s'approcha, et leur chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix cassée :

- Le… Le sort lui… lui a fait perdre la… la… la raison…

Puis elle éclata en sanglots et quitta la pièce. Redoutant le pire, ils s'avancèrent vers leur amie, et Ron s'assit à côté d'elle. Il la serra contre lui. Elle, ne réagissait pas, et ne faisait pas un geste pour le réconforter. Elle le fixait d'un air hagard. Il sortit alors une petite boite de sa poche, l'ouvrit, et en sortit une bague étincelante. Il lui passa au majeur, et murmura :

- Joyeux Noël, Hermione…

Il releva la tête, et vit qu'elle le fixait avec un sourire béat. Sa mère avait dit vrai : Hermione ne serait plus jamais l'adorable Miss Je-Sais-Tout d'auparavant. Elle était condamnée pour l'éternité à la folie. Alors, Ron pleura, pleura pendant une durée qui lui sembla infiniment longue. Puis il s'arrêta, et, sans un regard, monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Tous étaient profondément meurtris, et tristes de voir l'état dans lequel leur amie se trouvait à présent. Harry n'en était que plus résolu à tuer Voldemort. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'un Horcruxe à détruire, et dès que McGonagall viendrait au QG, il le lui demanderait.

Tous passèrent les deux semaines qui suivirent à faire semblant d'être heureux lorsqu'ils étaient avec Hermione, mais en réalité, ils étaient écrasés par le chagrin. Ils étaient solidaires, plus liés que jamais, même Draco, qui avait fait une trêve avec Harry et Ron. La directrice n'était pas venue, mais Mr Weasley, Fred, et Georges étaient passés, mais vite repartis. Il était temps de repartir pour Poudlard, mais sans Hermione, cette fois-ci. Mrs Weasley avait insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose. A contrecœur, Harry, Ron, Ellana, Ginny et Draco prirent donc le Poudlard Express sans elle. Une fois arrivés, Harry et Ellana allèrent voir le professeur McGonagall :

- Eh bien, jeunes gens, j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à Miss Granger… J'en suis désolée… Une si bonne élève ! chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui… Professeur, nous… Nous ne sommes pas venus vous voir pour ça… dit Ellana.

- Nous avons l'ultime Horcruxe…

- Bravo Harry ! Je savais que tu y arriverais ! déclara solennellement le professeur Dumbledore, qui venait d'apparaître dans son portrait.

- Merci, professeur… Pouvez-vous le détruire s'il vous plait ? demanda Harry.

La directrice prit la petite coupe, et quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci avait explosé. Ils la remercièrent et sortirent du bureau. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul but : venger Hermione en tuant celui qui avait détruit sa vie. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Mais aucun ne savait combien de temps se passerait avant qu'il attaque. Deux jours ? Deux mois ? Deux ans ? La seule chose dont ils étaient certains, c'est que ce jour-là, il payerait pour tous ses crimes.

Les semaines passèrent, le mois de janvier laissa place à février, qui laissa lui-même place au mois de mars ; et toujours aucune trace de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… Cependant, au troisième jour de printemps, pendant le petit déjeuner, un grand fracas se fit entendre. Les portes de la Grande Salle explosèrent, et une centaine d'hommes encapuchonnés déboulèrent tels des spectres sombres, glissants sur les dalles. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ellana et Draco se levèrent immédiatement et se précipitèrent sur les Mangemorts.

Et le combat commença. Une bataille sans pitié, où les Impardonnables étaient lancés à tout va et au hasard dans la masse. Ellana usait de ses pouvoirs contre une dizaine de Mangemorts à la fois. La plupart des Serpentards s'étaient rangés du côté du Mage Noir qui venait de faire son apparition, et les autres élèves combattaient difficilement ses partisans. Draco lançait des sorts à côté d'Ellana avec une agilité hors normes, lorsqu'il vit son père torturer un première année. Toute sa colère jusqu'à présent renfermée contre cet homme éclata alors, et il se jeta sur son père, qu'il ne considérait à présent plus comme tel. En un éclair, tout était fini, et Lucius Malefoy s'effondra sur le sol, mort. Des dizaines de cadavres recouvraient le sol : Draco distinguait le corps de Neville Londubat, mort en héros, et celui du professeur Bibine. La grand-mère de Neville pourrait être fière de son petit-fils, digne fils de ses parents, mort en tuant un Mangemort nommé Avery. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Draco. Celui-ci se retourna, et vit avec horreur son ancien professeur de potions qui le fixait, un rictus sur son visage pâle. Draco se dégagea et le menaça de sa baguette. Rogue eut un rire gras, et prit la parole :

- Tu as trahi ton camp, Draco… Tu dois payer pour ça !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il fut projeté contre le mur sur le coup d'un sortilège très puissant d'Ellana.

- Ca va, Draco ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, sois prudente, lui recommanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils étaient deux, ils étaient un. Unis au milieu de ce champ de bataille, parmi ces corps mutilés, indifférents au combat qui éclatait autour d'eux. Unis par ce baiser qui contenait tout leur amour l'un pour l'autre, un baiser de rage, de désespoir, et de désir. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, et dans un dernier regard, partirent chacun de leur côté pour combattre.

De leur côté, Ron, Harry et Ginny se battaient au coude à coude, parant sortilège Impardonnable sur sortilège Impardonnable. Ils avaient vu Rogue voler à travers la pièce, et cela leur avait arraché un petit sourire. Lui aussi avait payé. Voldemort approcha du trio, et les défia du regard. Tous trois se mirent en position d'attaque, mais Voldemort fut projeté en arrière, toujours par le même sort imparable d'Ellana. Il se releva avec peine quelques instants plus tard, et se tourna vers sa fille. Mais celle-ci était retournée se battre avec des Mangemorts, qu'elle s'amusait à secouer dans tous les sens. Le Mage Noir regarda Harry, et eut un rictus, qui fit frissonner Ron, Ginny et Harry. Puis Voldemort s'avança dans la direction d'Ellana. Harry comprit, mais c'était trop tard : l'éclair vert percuta sa sœur dans le dos, et un hurlement aigu retentit. Le même hurlement qu'Harry entendait dans ses cauchemars, le même éclair que dans ses souvenirs. Tout se passait au ralenti, le corps d'Ellana sembla suspendu dans l'espace quelques instants, puis tomba avec grâce. Il tomba inexorablement dans une chute sans fin, tel la chute d'un oiseau dans le ciel d'été ; puis il s'écrasa sur le sol, parmi tant d'autres cadavres, tant d'autres qui y avaient laissé leur vie. Pour Harry, se fut comme si quelqu'un avait éteint la lumière, sa lumière… Il se précipita vers le corps de sa sœur, et s'agenouilla.

- NOOON ! PAS ELLE ! POURQUOI ! POURQUOI ELLE ? NOOOOON ! hurla-t-il. NON, LAISSEZ MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! JE VEUX MOURIR ! TUEZ-MOI ! TUEZ-MOI ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! JE VEUX QUE CA FINISSE ! POURQUOI ELLE ! PRENEZ-MOI, MAIS LAISSEZ-LA ! LAISSEZ-LA ! continua-t-il alors que Ron tentait de le retenir.

- Harry, laisse-la, c'est fini…

- NOON ! CE NE SERA JAMAIS FINI TANT QUE JE NE SERAIS PAS MORT ! « AUCUN D'EUX NE PEUT VIVRE, TANT QUE L'AUTRE SURVIT », N'EST-CE PAS ? ALORS TUEZ-MOI ! QU'ON EN FINISSE !

Ron le lâcha, et Harry continua à pleurer sur le corps de sa sœur. Draco accourut, et tomba à genoux lorsqu'il vit le corps de sa bien-aimée. Il ne hurlait pas, mais ses yeux montraient une douleur indescriptible. Il tremblait tout en serrant la main d'Ellana entre ses doigts fébriles. Le Serpentard releva les yeux, et croisa ceux d'Harry. Ils n'avaient aucun point commun, un blond, un brun ; un aux yeux gris, un aux yeux verts ; un chaleureux, un froid ; un Sang-Pur, un Sang-Mêlé, et pourtant, ils partageaient la même douleur sourde qui rongeait leurs entrailles, qui les brûlait de l'intérieur. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, ils se seraient associés pour supprimer le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ? Personne, et pourtant…

D'un regard, ils se levèrent, et dirigèrent tous deux leur baguette sur cet être qu'ils détestaient.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! hurlèrent-ils.

Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, que les deux éclairs verts le percutèrent en pleine poitrine, et il s'effondra sur le sol. Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, tous les combats avaient cessé, et à la vue de la déchéance de leur Maître, tous les Mangemorts transplanèrent. Cela aurait du être un jour de fête, le jour où Vous-Savez-Qui a été éradiqué de la surface de la planète à jamais ; pourtant, aucun ne put se réjouir. Tous avaient perdu cette même personne, sans qui rien ne serait arrivé. Sans qui, ils seraient peut-être morts. Harry se promit d'offrir à Ellana un enterrement digne de Dumbledore, et aida avec Ron, Ginny et Draco à ramener les cadavres dans l'infirmerie.

Dehors, le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu. Une belle journée s'annonçait, comme pour narguer tous ces morts. Pour narguer ces gens qui avaient perdu cette femme aux yeux turquoise et à l'air confiant. Le chat de Ginny passa, il avait les yeux turquoise.

**Une tite review pour ce chapitre ? Pliize ?**


End file.
